The Fairytale Princess
by Enchantedwater
Summary: A/U The Princess of the East is not who she seems and the Prince of the West is tasked with luring her into the Norther King's vile clutches. What will happen if the Prince falls for the doomed princess? Will he save her or his kingdom? K/I S/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.

This is my first fan fiction so it would really help me out if you could review.

Enjoy.

**Chapter One: In the Well**

Once upon a time, in the lush and peaceful Eastern Kingdom, the king and queen wished desperately for a child. However, when the aging Light Youkai queen fell ill she could not conceive and her mortal husband feared for her life.

The royal Healer prescribed a rare herb that grew only in the Bone Eater's Forest where wild youkai stalked the deep shadows. Brave men and youkai refused to enter the forest calling the ancient place cursed. The king would not allow his beloved to die so in the early hours of each day he journeyed into the forest to gather the fresh herbs and brewed them into a healing tea hoping to save the ailing queen.

One morning as the king was setting off for the forest a wailing cry reverberated through the castle's smallest courtyard. The king paused and looked around but found he was alone in the predawn light, but again the cry sounded, hollow and echoing. The king roamed the small, open stone circle peering into bushes and around dark corners. All the while the weak cry became more piercing and desperate. The king was frantic when an old, bordered up well caught his attention.

He pried away the rotting boards and listened. Sure enough the crying echoed up the stone well. He climbed carefully into the well and braced himself against the rough sides, lowering himself down inch by inch. As if the creature sensed his presents the crying took on a tone of starved pleading.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he whispered to the distressed noisemaker below him.

At last he reached the bottom and carefully placed his feet onto the dirt covered floor of the well. In the dim light he could just barely make out a tiny wriggling shape. He bent down and picked up the writhing bundle. Cradling it in his arms and gasped in awe.

Two glowing blue eyes blinked tearfully up at him as a pink mouth opened in surprise. The tears dripping from her eyes floated up into the air instead of down her pale cheeks. The king watched the little droplets spiral up the well. Gently he bounced the baby girl in his arms cooing softly.

"Your Majesty," someone called from above, "Are you hurt?"

"Yuki, is that you?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Do you require assistance," the ice demon asked.

"It would seem so."

"I am on my way down," Yuki warned, "Please stand back."

The king protected the child as the ice demon jumped down into the well dislodging a shower of crumbling stones. When the dust cleared the demon stared at the baby in the king's arms.

"Whose child is that, your Majesty?"

The king stared into the blue eyes of the little girl and came to an astonishingly marvelous conclusion.

"Mine, I think."

**A/U NOTE**

**The Next Chapter** will be longer. This is more of an introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Princess**

* * *

><p>The little foundling child grew into a beautiful princess beloved of her people. Her flowing, shimmering black hair fell in graceful waves to the floor and her endless blue eyes were the color of warm, deep oceans. Her adoptive parents doted adoringly on her every need.<p>

To protect the girl and ensure that she inherited the throne only a very select few knew of the child's origin. The princess herself was not even to know. She blossomed, thrived, and loved her parents very much.

"Mommy," young princess Kagome called. Her voice high and excited as she dashed through the castle halls, "Mommy, Kanna and Sango are arriving today."

The queen smiled over as her little girl burst into her bedroom, "That's wonderful. I have been looking forward to speaking with Princess Kagura."

Kagome looked away suddenly tense. The queen sat up in bed and beckoned to her.

"What is it, darling," she asked as Kagome climbed into her bed and snuggled in with her.

"Kanna's big sister is scary," she looked up at her mother, eyes huge and concerned, "Do I have to play with her too?"

"No," the queen chuckled, ruffling her hair, "I sincerely doubt Princess Kagura will want to join you on your little adventures. She is coming to talk to daddy and me not, to play with you."

The princess sagged in relief, "Good. Is Sango's baby brother coming?"

"Nope. He is staying home," she said, "He is too little to travel, but you will get to meet two very special Princes."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste making her mother grin, "Boys are gross. Will I have to be nice to them?"

"It is important to be welcoming to our guests, Kagome."

"Yes mommy," she sighed and through herself into her arms, "Love you."

"I love you too, baby girl," she returned the hug fiercely.

* * *

><p>As Kagome raced off to light up someone else's day Queen Monoko remembered when her husband brought the beautiful little girl to her. She lay weakly back into her pillows and smiled.<p>

He had come into her room caring a struggling bundle with a wonderstruck expression. One look into the brilliant blue eyes and the queen loved the child as her own. Sense that day seven years ago her life was full of endless joy.

She winced at the sharp pain in her chest. Now if only she could make it through this month without another collapse.

Kagome was watching from the castle wall as the first carriage arrived. Jumping around squealing in giddy excitement she pointed at the fast approaching guests.

"It's Sango," she cried, " It's got to be Sango."

She sprinted down the stone stairs to be the first to welcome Sango back. As the carriage rolled to a stop the gilded door opened. She rushed forward to greet her friend and skidded to a stop. The person exiting the carriage was not Sango but a boy.

He had long silver hair and funny purple markings on his face like lightning. He was also a lot taller and older then her. She felt his youkai and winced. Dog Youkai. This must be the Crown Prince Sesshomaru, she realized. She gulped and stepped back when his cold gaze met her own. The pince's face was a mask of emotionless indifference. She could not break his gaze until the prince turned away to greet her parents. Kagome shivered in fear wishing to be anywhere else than here.

The next to appear was a man with much kinder golden eyes, King Taisho. He winked jovially at Kagome and turned to help a youkai female step down. The woman was built like a razor blade, sharp and cruel. Her ruby red eyes fell immediately to the little princess. She lifted a lip in a silent snarl and gave her a fiercely angry stare. Kagome felt the glare like acid in her veins. She hissed in pain and began to look around for her own parents. These people were scary.

The next sight was so cute it stopped her in her tracks. A boy about her age poked his head out of the carriage. While he had the same hair as the others, he had adorable fuzzy triangles perched on the top of his head.

The moment his eyes met hers she felt it. Something that could only be described as being struck by lightning. Her skin tingled, her hair sparked, and the air seemed to shimmer. She felt cleansed and full of joyful fire. The noses of every animal youkai present twitched at the cracking sent.

Kagome forgot completely about the strangers who had intimidated her and rushed to the dog-eared boy. He looked a little shell shocked. She held out her hand that began to glow a cheerful pink.

A hand as cold as ice clamped around wrist.

"Be polite, your highness." It was Yuki, the Captain of her father's guard.

Kagome looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. She blushed and the pink light died. Yuki released her and Kagome sheepishly turned to the dog-eared boy.

"Hi, my name is Kagome," she said, "Do you want to play?"

The boy bared his teeth and an immature growl rumbled in his chest. Kagome was enchanted.

"Inuyasha," King Taisho called, leaving his mate to join Kagome, "be polite to our little hostess." He bowed over her hand and she giggled. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, princess. I am King Taisho of the Western Kingdom and this is my youngest son Inuyasha. Please take care of him."

Kagome nodded and curtsied, "It would be my pleasure."

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Good, now you two have fun."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha eyed her dubiously.

* * *

><p>"And this is our apple orchard," Kagome led Inuyasha through the blossoming trees.<p>

Inuyasha had been silent throughout the entire tour of Kagome's favorite spots around the castle. She had hoped that Inuyasha would like her home and was disappointed by his lack of interest. When had reached her favorite tree and leaned up against it with a sigh. This was not as fun as she had expected and Sango was still not here.

There was a rustling in the branches above her and she was showered with apple blossoms. Kagome looked up and grinned. Inuyasha was perched in the tree.

"How did you get up there," she called.

"Jumped," he said with a shrug.

"Help me up," she said raising her arms to him.

He stared down at her his ears twitching and she thought he would leave her on the ground. Then he jumped down to land beside her and picked her up before soaring into the canopy. Kagome squealed in excitement.

"Shut up," he demanded crossly, "You're hurting my ears."

"Sorry," she whispered as he settled her onto a branch. He wasn't looking at her and the fuzzy appendages were twitching irresistibly. She reached out and her fingers glowed pink as she tweaked his ear gently.

Suddenly the falling petals were floating and Kagome was filled a feral power that resonated in her like a struck gong. It hovered outside of her soul asking to enter and become one with her. It frightened her but it also felt like it was already a part of who she was.

Just as she was about to open up to the fierce presents her connection snapped. She reeled from the sudden loss and felt herself slip from her branch. A strong arm locked around her waist and steadied her.

"What was that pink glow," Inuyasha asked, sounding just as shaken as she was.

"I don't know," Kagome shivered, and he pulled her closer. She leaned into his comforting embrace.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Inuyasha jumped and pulled away from her. Kagome looked around and saw her father making his way through the orchard.

"Daddy," she waived him over.

"What are you doing up there," he asked, squinting up at her.

"Playing," she answered, swinging her feet in the open air.

"Well, come on down. It's time for dinner."

"Coming," Kagome turned to Inuyasha and held out her hand. He hesitated, glancing down at the king. When the king said nothing he swept Kagome up and jumped from the tree. Once on solid ground the two children followed the king into the castle. Inuyasha never let go of Kagome's hand.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat next to Inuyasha as dinner was served. It was informal, the formal banquet would be prepared when the other guests arrived. She passed the time pushing vegetables that Inuyasha would have refused onto his plate earning her that cute high pitched growl.<p>

King Ichiro watched his daughter interact with the hanyou prince and an idea blossomed. King Taisho tapped him on his shoulder.

"I can't help but notice how well our children are getting along," Taisho whispered. His wife sent him a poisonous glare. He ignored her and watched the two children laugh together.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Ichiro confessed. HIs mate, Queen Monoko, leaned into the conversation.

"Perhaps we can discuss more than just a temporary alliance," she offered.

"You read my mind," Taisho agreed.

**A/U**

This story is evolving by its own will. I can't control it, it just happens. I am enjoying the ride. Love me, hate me, review me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Those first few days Kagome had Inuyasha all to herself, while unbeknownst to them their parents were concocting an alliance that would bind them for eternity.

Kagome raced through the castle and all around the grounds with Inuyasha in tow. She created games for them to play and showed him her secret treasures. Some would say that the little prince was very patient and long suffering with a girl two years his junior, but his family could feel the peace and happiness in the boy. Spending time with Kagome had changed the prince from a shy and introverted boy into an outgoing, strong-willed child.

The Inuyoukai queen seethed watching her husband's bastard child become confidant and defiant. The son of that human whore had forgotten his place in her household and as long as she was in the Eastern Palace there was nothing she could do to correct him. Because of his mother she had become a laughing stock, a mate in name only. Ever since her husband had fallen for that human he had refused to share her bed and had severed their mate bond. It was never strong but the shame that action brought to her could never be forgiven.

She hated that bratty princess. She hated the love the Eastern Queen had for her human husband. And she hated that hanyou mistake her mate had allowed to live.

A plan was growing in her mind that would destroy not only the human woman but her cheating husband as well. She would see to it that her son would gain the throne before Taisho renounced her right to rule beside him. She would never see a human bitch as queen.

...

* * *

><p>It was three days after Inuyasha arrived that Kagome heard the castle guard sound the call for an approaching carriage. She perked her head up out of the hole Inuyasha had helped her dig. They had been trying to reach the other side of the world. Inuyasha, covered in dirt from nose to toes, jumped up out of the four foot hole he had managed to excavate.<p>

"What are they blowing those stupid trumpets for," he asked, scowling.

"Someone is coming," she explained, "I really hope it's Sango."

Inuyasha flicked his ears in irritation and Kagome patted his ankle reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You'll like Sango. She is Kanna's personal slave, but she is my best friend."

Inuyasha growled and stalked off in the direction of the gate intent on confronting this Sango's claim on Kagome's friendship.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, "Are you going to help me out of the hole?"

Inuyasha paused and pretended to conceder leaving her trapped in the dirt.

"Inuyasha, if you don't help me I will make you eat all of my green peppers at dinner," Kagome taunted.

He sighed heavily and turned back to lift Kagome out of the pit. He carried her in his arms as he dashed to the gate and set her down just as the carriage pulled into the turnaround. She hung back with Inuyasha instead of hurrying forward.

As soon as the carriage came to a stop Crown Princess Kagura was out and discreetly breathing in the fresh air. Kagome knew from her last visit that the Wind Youkai was claustrophobic. When Kagura spotted Kagome watching her from beside Inuyasha she smiled evilly. Kagome ducked behind Inuyasha to hide from Kagura's gaze. Inuyasha began to growl.

"Who is she," he asked, not taking his eyes off the Wind Youkai.

"Princess Kagura," Kagome whispered, "She's the oldest daughter of the Northern King and next in line for the throne."

"Why are you afraid," he snarled.

"She is not nice," Kagome quavered.

The last time she saw Kagura she had locked Kagome the the dog kennels overnight. Kagura had enjoyed tormenting her and cursing her mortal father.

Sango followed and bowed as Princess Kanna stepped down. Kagome waived eagerly at her friend who grinned. She would have to see Sango later after Kanna was settled in. Than they could all play together. Kagome couldn't wait, she had really missed her friend.

...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was surly and curt the rest of the day and Kagome could not figure out why. When she asked he refused to give her a straight answer. Finally it was time to reunite with Sango and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.<p>

"I wanted you to meet Inuyasha," Kagome said, scanning the garden for signs of the hanyou. She could feel him nearby.

"That's OK," Sango replied, "We could just hang out without him."

Kagome, continuing to look for Inuyasha, replied vehemently, "No, we have to find him."

Kagome proceeded to drag a very annoyed Sango all around the castle grounds hunting for Inuyasha. She always felt him just on the edge of her senses and it frustrated her to no end. By bed time Kagome was nearly in tears and Sango was fuming.

"If I ever see this Inu whoever I am going to punch him in the face," Sango declared after a dinner depressingly free of a certain hanyou.

Kagome could not understand why Inyasha was avoiding her. It made her feel lonely and something deep inside was throbbing painfully. It was as if her own soul missed him. She barley heard Sango's threats as they climbed into Kagome's huge, soft bed.

...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Prince Inuyasha slept in a tree just below Kagome's window, a dark figure ghosted through the night. She held her cloak close to her face to hide the tell tail glow of her demon eyes as she swiftly made her way towards the forest.<p>

The moon hung low and full on the tree line as the slim woman darted expertly through the forest. When she came upon a moonlit clearing she paused as the stench of poisons rot choked the night air. A black shadow moved like oil on water as a tall man stepped into the light.

"Your Majesty," the man bowed, his voice sending disgusted chills up the woman's spine, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need something from your master," Queen Kamiko said cooly.

"Of course," Onigumo hissed, delighted, "What can the great King of the North do for the lovely Queen of the West?"

"My husband has become ill and is no longer fit to rule."

"I had not heard," he oozed, "My condolences? What is his ailment?"

"He has lost himself to a human female," she growled, "Our people need him put out of his misery."

"I agree completely, Your Majesty," Onigumo bowed again. "I assume you would like the root of the problem weeded out as well, along with any poisons fruit."

"Of course."

"I shall convey your desires to my King," Onigumo said vanishing into the darkness.

Suddenly cold to the bone, Queen Kamiko head back to the castle.

...

* * *

><p>The next morning Sango had to be up early to help Kanna get dressed so Kagome made her way down to breakfast alone. When she entered the kitchen she saw, with delighted surprise, Inuyasha munching on a pastry. He was wearing rumpled red silk pajamas and leaves were stuck in his hair. Kagome, too happy to see him to be mad, rushed over and snagged the seat next to him.<p>

Inuyasha ignored her all through breakfast and when she followed him outside. He locked her out of his room while he changed and Kagome raced off to through on her cloths in record time, skidding to a halt outside his door as he opened it. He did not say a word as they were forced to fill in their hole by some truly irate gardeners and he refused to comment when she found a litter of kittens in the barn. But he never left her side until it was once again time to meet Sango.

"Gone again, huh," Sango said as she and Kagome dipped their feet in the koi pond.

"I don't understand," Kagome whined despairingly, "Why doesn't he want to meet you?"

"Maybe he is scared," Sango suggested, "I mean, if my family hadn't been forced into slavery we would be demon slayers."

Kagome giggled, "You can be pretty scary Sango, but Inuyasha isn't afraid of anything."

"Let's just forget about him and have fun today," Sango insisted, "I will have to leave with Kanna in a few days."

"You aren't staying until the full moon," Kagome asked, shocked.

"Nope. Kanna has been summoned by her father, that means we have to go as soon as possible."

"It's not fair," Kagome said, almost crying, "I wish you could stay here forever."

"Me too."

...

* * *

><p>That night as Kagome was getting ready for bed she saw a splash of silver in the garden below her window. Recognizing the feel of the youkai Kagome hurried outside.<p>

"Inuyasha," she called softly, shivering in the cool night air. The garden was full of creeping shadows and she hopped that it really was Inuyasha she had sensed.

The hanyou dropped out of a tree startling her and stood with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his pajamas. When she could breath again she scowled. He did not have to frighten her like that.

"What do you want," he asked, his voice clipped with irritation while his ears were trained on her.

"Why don't you want to play with me and Sango," she asked quietly, shifting restlessly from foot to frozen foot her eyes downcast.

He eyed her dejected form in the moonlight and felt a moment of guilt, but it passed when he thought of her hanging out with that girl instead of him.

"Why would I want to hang out with a couple of girls," he snapped, turning his back on her.

"But I'm a girl and you hang out with me."

Inuyasha twitched in irritated confusion, his ears laid back against his hair. Kagome stared at his tensed, defensive shoulders unsure.

"I just don't understand," Kagome tried to reason, reaching out to him "Are you really scared of Sango?"

"I am not scared of some weak human girl," he growled, avoiding her hand, "I just hate her!"

Shocked by his vehemence she leaned away from him, "But why? She's my friend."

"I thought you were _my_ friend, OK," he burst out, flinging his arms violently into the air, "You should play with no one else but me!"

Taken aback Kagome fumed, "I can hang out with who ever I want, _Inuyasha._ And if you can't deal with that then maybe we shouldn't be friends!"

Hurt and misunderstanding shone in his golden eyes as he said, "I guess not."

He leapt into the air and was gone but she could hear him rustling in the tree branches.

...

* * *

><p>Kagome cried herself to sleep that night and woke with the hurt she saw in Inuyasha's eyes at the top of her mind. She liked him too much to stay angry and she had felt something last night. Something she ignored in the heat of her frustration. In that place inside her heart that had seemed to fill up with Inuyasha at that first glowing touch she had felt his confusion and pain.<p>

Hopping to catch Inuyasha at breakfast again Kagome hurried downstairs. The kitchen was bustling and loud but she did not see Inuyasha. Surprised, Kagome ran over to the main dinning hall and one glance at the main dais froze her heart in her chest. It was empty.

Frantic, Kagome sprinted down the hall towards her parents wing of the castle. The whinny of horses drew her to the bay windows in the foyer. Outside the carriage from the Western Kingdom was loaded and waiting. Inuyasha stood with his brother as the Queen spoke with her parents. Kagome wrenched open the front door before the white gloved attendant could reach the handle.

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted, running towards her friend.

Hearing Kagome's voice Inuyasha turned, his hurt and anger forgotten as the girl dashed across the turnaround. He opened his arms and Kagome fell into them.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sobbed, "Don't leave. I promise I will never be angry again."

Inuyasha squeezed her tight breathing her strangely muffled, but marvelously unique sent.

"I have to go," he whispered, close to tears himself, "My dad is fighting for our kingdom and I have to train so I can help him."

"I want you to stay here," she insisted, "You belong with me."

Gently he leaned back until he could see her tear streaked face. He grinned smugly into her beautiful blue eyes.

"As if I won't hunt you down the second I am knighted."

Her smile was a little strained but she whipped her eyes and stepped out of his embrace. Remembering herself Kagome bowed the to the Western Queen before taking her place at her parent's side. Queen Kamiko did not even look at the princess as she was handed into her carriage.

"Come along boys," she called imperiously.

Sesshomaru did not hesitate to follow his mother into the carriage. Inuyasha lifted a hand in farewell and leapt through the open door. As the horses began to pull her friend away Kagome felt something inside stretch and thin. She let out a strangled sob and her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned into her warmth and cried heartbrokenly into her kimono.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Of Changes and Frustration

War was all of the news that came out of the Western Kingdom after that day. The great king Taisho was killed in battle not long after his wife and sons made it back home. The human that had captured his heart was driven out of the castle and was reported to have died of exposer. Whispered rumors, however, said that the woman died from a severed mate bond. Rumors that the Dowager Queen tried to crush with unnecessary force.

Kagome always kept her ears open for news of Inuyasha, but there was little to be had. His brother had assumed the throne at the death of their father and Inuyasha was training in the royal guard. King Sessoumaru fought to protect his land from the invading spider youkai and when his half brother came of age he warred alongside him.

When Kagome turned twelve she also took up training to master her power. It was a slow and painful process to harness her innate strength. Her sensei, Captain Yuki, trained the princess and discovered something that troubled him deeply.

...(O)...

The King was sitting with his sickly Queen as she lay weak and pale in her bed when Yuki came to tell him the troubling news. King Ichiro did not look up when his old friend entered the room but the Queen smiled over at him. Yuki was momentarily appalled at the state the once bright Light Youkai was in and stood in stunned silence. She was emaciated and delicate like fragile glass. He feared that she would shatter at the tinniest provocation.

"What is it Yuki," the King prompted warily.

Yuki twitched, opened his mouth and hesitated. He wasn't sure if the Queen was strong enough to hear such news. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room

"Either speak or sit down, Yuki," Ichiro sighed. Yuki hastily sat on the edge of one of the deep comfortable armchairs. He fiddled idly with the hem of his uniform while he pondered what exactly he should say.

"For goodness sake, boy," the Queen's voice was a whispered shadow of amusement, "Out with it already. You are acting like a child caught with his hand in the sweets jar."

Yuki took a cleansing breath and stood to deliver his report.

"It's the princess," Yuki began and was promptly interrupted.

"What is wrong with my daughter," Ichiro demanded, sitting up and pinning Yuki with a piercing look, "Is the spell holding?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Yuki assured him, "The princess's concealing spell is holding strong. Her sent is purely hanyou however, it does seem to be muffling her innate youkai."

The King nodded and tiredly rubbed his face with his hands, "Yes, we expected that. We took that risk when we set the casting. If the spell is sound then what is it?"

"It's her power. It feels...incomplete," he struggled to explain, "I have never encountered anything like it."

Ichiro scowled, "What are you talking about, Yuki?"

"Well, the best way to describe it is like she is missing half her soul," he watched in horror as the Queen paled to almost translucently.

"What does that mean," the Queen's voice was light and thready. She weakly clutched at her mate's hand. The King held her ice cold hand in his, terrified that for the first time he was physically stronger than her.

"I am not sure, but it does not seem to be harming her in any way," he said, "She will never reach her full potential though."

The King nodded his thanks, "We appreciate your close watch over our little girl, Yuki. Just try and help her harness the power that she does posses."

The Captain of the Guard bowed to his king and quietly left the room. Ichiro turned to his soul mate and his heart broke. He kissed her thin hand and wondered if he would have the strength of will to live without her. Ichiro smiled sadly. Of course he would live. He had a daughter who need him and a kingdom that needed her.

...(O)...

The years passed and Kagome grew becoming the woman who would rule her kingdom with kindness and joy, the childhood tie to Inuyahsa faded into the background of her life.

When Princess Kagome turned sixteen the Queen, who had served her people for hundreds of years, sickened beyond the ability of any doctor and passed away leaving behind a devastated Kingdom. Now, for the first time, a human assumed the Eastern throne. The outcry was silenced by the condition that the mortal king would abdicate in favor of his hanyou daughter when she came of age at twenty.

Fearing for his daughter's safety and her position as next in line if the truth of her heritage were ever discovered, the king sent messengers to the Northern, Western, and Southern kingdoms inviting offers for the young princess's hand in marriage. Hearing of the princess's marvelous beauty and unusual power the offers came pouring in from all of the younger sons in the Four Kingdoms. Each one hoping to win the approval of the mortal king, but because he loved his daughter the king allowed her to choose her mate. The princess, distraught by the death of her mother, sent all of the sons away and ignored every proposal.

It was not until the princess's eighteenth birthday that the king insisted she make a decision. The princess could not refuse.

...(O)...

Princess Kagome stared open mouthed at her father, her fork forgotten halfway to her lips. It was her eighteenth birthday and he had chosen her very public birthday dinner to make an astonishingly unacceptable announcement.

"My daughter is now eighteen and shall inherit her rightful place as Queen in two sort years," the king proclaimed from his position of honor on the dais, "As her father I would see her wed before assuming such a weighty responsibility. So, I beg her indulgence of this old man and request she choose a king to rule beside her."

Kagome speechlessly endured the thundering applause and spent the rest of the night staring at her plate. Soon after the king had left the great hall Kagome went in search of him. She tracked down her father in the second library casually reading farm reports by candle light.

"What was that all about," she asked, crossing the length of the room to settle into a chair beside him. He looked up from the papers and turned to his beloved baby girl. She had grown up so fast and the thought of her getting married terrified him, but he wanted her to be secure and happy while she ruled the Eastern Kingdom.

"I love you, you know that right," he tugged affectionately at her nose. She scowled and swatted at his hand.

"I know that dad. I love you too," she sighed, "but I don't think I'm ready to get married yet."

"I just want you to be happy," he gestured briefly towards the shuttered window, "As soon as you become queen they will all be after you. Testing you, pressuring you to be something they want. I don't want you to face that alone."

"You don't think that I am strong enough to rule alone," she asked, not meeting his eyes. The king hesitated, wondering if the time to tell her the truth was now.

"Your Majesty," a soft, apologetic voice interrupted them. It was Hideki, the king's personal assistant. "It is time; the Lady Midori awaits you in the Drawing Room."

"I'll be there in a minute, thank you Hideki."

Hideki bowed and left the library. The king gently gripped Kagome's chin and forced her to look at him.

"With or without a husband you will make a great Queen," he kissed her on the cheek, "I just want you to have what your mother and I had. Running a kingdom is a very lonely job."

He left her alone in the chair with tears shimmering in her eyes.

...(O)...

Mindful of her father's words Kagome allowed her suitors to visit the castle. Soon it became apparent that the castle would never hold the mass of men and youkai hopping to win the princess's hand. Kagome was at a complete loss of how to handle the situation. To help the Eastern monarchy weed out the throng the Southern Queen sent her soothsayer to examine the applicants. The heard began to thin almost immediately when the soothsayer was proven to be both accurate and trustworthy. Every man who came to the castle had to pass muster with soothsayer Chiaki Nishinomiya.

The remaining suitors milled around the castle flirting with the staff and jockeying for the princess's attention. Kagome endured them for the sake of her father and when she could take it no longer her refuge became the abandoned Light Tower. Her lady mother had performed great works of youkai light magic in that tower and since her death it lay unused. Kagome had always mourned the fact that her own youkai light magic was limited to barriers and sensing auras, she always suspected that short fall came with being hanyou. She would stay in that tower for hours at a time and remember her mother and find relief from her daily life..

The King watched his daughter entertain her suitors and was proud at the way she handled it. She was diplomatic and kind, never making any promises or accepting any gifts. It drove the men crazy when they were unable to determine her favorite and Kagome mostly ignored them. She wove in and out her prospective mates for months and not a one stood out to her.

...(O)...

The Northern King watched the raven haired princess walk the grounds of the Western Castle with a crowd of young men trailing after her in his daughter's mirror and smiled. He had been watching the young princess sense he realized that one had eluded him all those years ago. She had not, however, escaped unscathed and soon she would return to him like her mother before her. The princess would be unable to resist the ties that bound her to him and she would crawl before him. His teeth clenched in anticipation.

He turned to the man kneeling in the corner of the room, "Fill and unmarked carriage with gold and jewels and send it to the Eastern Princess. She isn't to know who sent it, understand."

"As my king commands," the man bowed.

"Oh, and Onigumo," Naraku patted the girl with the blank eyes, "Don't forget to feed the prisoner again. We may need him in the near future."

"Yes, my king," Onigumo left to carry out Naraku's orders.

King Naraku turned his attention back to the woman in the mirror. She had grown more beautiful than he could have dreamed and more dangerous. If she ever found her mate before he could lay his hands on her she would become far too powerful to control. The thought filled him with fury, she was HIS. The very last of her kind. A natural marvel born of an ancient and potent race. None of those drooling imbeciles could even hope to be worthy of her. He watched the princess as she turned into the castle and the picture fizzed and faded.

"Simply beautiful," he hissed, running his fingers through the ebony hair of the girl at his side, "Neh, Kikyo darling."

...(O)...

Unaware of her malevolent watcher Princess Kagome marched down the gravel path seething in irritation. A carriage had arrived earlier that day stuffed with gold and jewels. A nameless Lord thought that she could be bought like some Southern Desert heathen. She had sent the carriage away, untouched, to the relief of her suitors. She was becoming short on patience with those men and only the deep love she had for her father kept her from strangling them all.

A servant caught sight if her and, upon seeing the young princess's foul mood, scampered off in the other direction. That annoyed Kagome even more and she took herself off to the archery range to work off her bad temper.

To her utter exasperation the training yard was occupied by a familiar purple robed figure. The clink of the staff he expertly maneuvered set called a name to mind. His intricate, deadly dance halted when he caught sight of her.

"Ah, the lovely Princess Kagome," Miroku bowed good naturedly to her, "How do fair this most excellent day."

Miroku was one of her more smooth talking suitors and she had even begun to like him until she caught him groping a castle servant. He had tried to explain himself but Kagome refused to accept his excuses. He had ceased pursuing her and she had been grateful. In fact when he gave up trying to impress her they had actually become friends.

"Hi, Miroku," she sighed, "Are you going to be long?"

"Not at all lovely maiden. I was just finishing up when you arrived," he assured her. "Is something the matter, princess?"

"No, I just need some alone time," she said, touched by his concern, "This whole mess is driving me crazy."

"Matters of the heart are usually never a tidy affair," he said wisely, his eyes tracking a lovely attendant crossing the yard. "If you will excuse me Your Marvelousness but I believe I have matters of the heart to discuss with a certain beautiful young flower."

Kagome grinned as she watched him hasten after the attendant. His flattery ceased to affect her when she decided that he was not the man for her but she still enjoyed the attention he paid her, and every other woman within a five mile radius. She chuckled, already in a better mood. Kagome collected her bow and arrows and set up her targets.

As she took aim Kagome's mind drifted back to the problem of her unwelcome visitors. She was not remotely interested in any of them to the point where she seriously wondered if she wasn't even attracted to men. The only one whose name she could remember was a wolf youkai, Prince Kouga from the Outer Kingdoms. He was sweet, attentive, and obviously madly in love with he. Everything she could have hoped for in a mate but there was affection in her heart for him.

She sighed and released the arrow. Her aim was off and she grimaced at the poor shot. She was glad Yuki wasn't here to see it. This whole situation was making her crazy. She was more than tempted to just marry Kouga and move on with her life. She refused to accept that option. There were so many men here from so many places that there had to be someone she could love, even a little. She put another arrow to the string and gave up when the shot went wide. Something had to change, and soon, before she completely lost her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The Northern Palace gleamed like ice against the sickle moon sky. A cloaked shadow stood in a deep stone doorway breathing in the fresh night air that held the promise of an early spring. It felt like he had not seen the stars in years instead of weeks and he reveled in their twinkling light. The figure stared intently at the waning moon and cursed softly. He had managed to keep his weakness a secret during his time beneath the palace and he could only guess what the next few days would bring.<p>

The palace that loomed above him exuded a malevolence that was rivaled only by the man who ruled in it. The sent that oozed off the walls was a mixture of rotting flesh and poisonous miasma. For the first week of his confinement he had been violently ill on that stench alone. He turned his nose into a soft breeze that ruffled his hair as he absently fingered the rosary around his neck.

He knew that this was his one chance at freedom. If he failed it would mean a fate worse than death not only for himself but for his kingdom. No matter how distasteful he found the task set before him he must carry it out. A growl of frustration rumbled in his chest. He was a warrior not a slave and he longed to rend his captors limb from limb.

Suddenly the rosary was burning his skin like ice. Sending crippling pain shooting throughout his body. He was forced to his knees by the agony, his clawed fingers buried deep into the stone floor in an effort to keep his silence. The pain was slowly fading from his body when he heard a light feminine chuckle. Rising he removed his hands from the deep groves he had carved in the stone and glared at the woman who was responsible for his suffering.

"What naughty thoughts were you thinking," she purred, delighted by his agony.

"Shut the fuck up," the Warrior Prince snarled, clenching his fists, his golden eyes ablaze.

"That lovely piece of jewelry has quite a kick," the former Queen of the West chuckled as she glided into the wan moonlight, "Just keep your mind on the mission and away from murderous intent."

The first thing he noticed was that her kimono was not patterned in the red and silver of the Western Monarchy but the ice blue and white of the North. Spiders were stitched in long, black, thin lines across the silk. The personal emblem of King Naraku. She was not even pretending to be loyal to her husband's kingdom anymore. He bared his fangs at the treacherous bitch.

"When I am free you are the first mother fucker on my shit list," he snapped, meticulously straightening his own red haori.

"What a filthy mouth you have Inuyasha," she tisked, sadly shaking her head, "And in front of a lady too. Who raised such an unmannerly halfie?"

"The man and woman you murdered," Prince Inuyasha said, keeping his voice as icy cold as his brother's and purposely ignoring her scathing insult.

"Terribly unfounded accusations," she sighed, tossing her head so the bells in her hair chimed sharply, "That I should be blamed for my late husband's death is a burden. One of the reasons why I left the Western Kingdom in the first place."

The hanyou growled, gritted his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath as the rosary began to burn again. That murderess was going to pay dearly for all of the pain and suffering she had helped to create. The woman's laugh tinkled with malicious mirth.

"You are a twisted, crazy ass bitch," Inuyasha shook with suppressed rage.

Kamiko's face darkened, the careless confidence was replaced by a deep seeded loathing.

"If had my choice you would still be rotting in that dungeon," she spat, "You are the product of a disgusting perversion of nature and if it wasn't for your slut of a mother..."

Her tirade was cut short by Inuyasha's sudden and violent grip on her throat. She fought to breathe as she raked desperately at his fingers with her claws leaving bloody furrows on his arm. He didn't even flinch, his eyes flickering red with rage as his own sharp claws pierced the soft skin of her neck. His hand spasmed as the rosary burned him and he was forced to release her. She fell at his feet gasping and choking.

"You will pay for that," she managed to wheeze whipping away the blood from her rapidly healing cuts.

"Don't fucking talk about my mother," Inuyasha flexed his bloodied claws, his face twisting in distaste as he caught a whiff her putrid sent. She smelled like King Naraku.

"Insolent half breed," she got to her feet glaring death at him, "You are worth less than nothing but Taisho treated you like a true son. His desire for that human was so great that he severed his mate bond with me. Do you have any idea what that does to a person?" She was shrieking, face flushed with madness, her fingers glowing a sickly green.

Inuyasha tensed, baring his fangs and bringing his stained claws to bear. A deep dangerous snarl ripped through his chest as he eyed the one he would revel in destroying. He ignored the beginnings of pain from the rosary and...paused. There was something foul in the wind and it wasn't his current enemy.

A patch of darkness behind the former Queen moved.

"Now, now Lady," Onigumo scolded gently. "Don't tell me you have forgotten the reason this abomination still lives?"

Kamiko's face was pale and covered in a sheen of sweat as she straightened out of her fighting crouch. She smoothed her kimono with trembling hands that had ceased to drip poison.

"Of course," she said, apologetically, "I forgot myself."

"Who can blame you," Onigumo put a thin hand on her shoulder, "He would whip even the Buddha into a rage."

Inuyasha eyed his jailor cautiously. He had been certain he could kill the bitch before the rosary incapacitated him but Onigumo had proved himself to be a skilled fighter. Onigumo fixed his inky eyes on Inuyasha and slowly offered him a chilling grin.

The clopping of hooves on cobbles broke the tension. Kamiko turned to the sound with obvious relief.

"Ah," she sighed gratefully at the sight of the approaching horses, "Your transport has arrived."

Inuyasha looked and saw an ornately decorated carriage. The seal of the Western Kingdom embossed on the tack of the four black horses and wrought in gold on the door. It stopped in his doorway and a woman climbed out of the driver's seat and bowed to Kamiko. She was tall and lithe with the wiry muscle of a warrior and wore his house colors. Her hair was tied in a horse tail and she carried a short sword with ease and familiarity.

"This slave has been reassigned to you for your mission," Kamiko explained, her confidence restored by his imminent departure, "She has also been instructed to take matters into her own hands if you become distracted or fail us. As to your collar, halfie, if you waiver in your mission or turn your warrior gaze upon any under the Northern Kingdom the taste you received tonight will be nothing compared to the agony you will suffer."

Inuyasha glanced at his former Queen and shot her a dangerously feral grin, his eyes bleeding red around the edges accenting his lighting cheek stripes. Onigumo slipped unnoticed back into the shadows.

"Do you think that you frighten us, bitch," Inuyasha's voice echoed in plural and Kamiko found herself stepping back from him, fear souring her sent. "We know ways to make you suffer without indulging in murderous intent."

"Control your youkai, halfie, or I will have you whipped until your flesh is scraps on your bones," Kamiko demanded, her words thready and shaky as she glanced around for her companion. Inuyasha chucked darkly and, without sparing her a parting glance, jumped into the carriage.

The driver climbed back into her seat and flicked the reigns. As the carriage pulled away from what had been his prison Inuyasha knew that if was ever to return it would mean his death. He felt the grin tug back into place. He would die but the Northern Palace would burn and his parent's murderers with it.

...(313)...

Kagome was hiding in the Light Tower when the Western carriage arrived. She was basking in the warm afternoon sunlight, grateful that winter had been mild this year. She sighed in confident satisfaction. Three weeks ago, with the help of her father, she had forged a plan. One that would, if not find the man she was to marry, at least whittle down her pool of suitors.

The first phase of her plan was to be put into action tonight. A dance was going to be held "in honor of the many distinguished visitors to the Eastern Castle" and in truth it was a chance for Kagome to discover a little bit more about the men who wanted to marry her. Her dress had arrived early that morning and she had to admit she was excited to wear it. It was a lovely shade of blue and the silk was as soft and supple as water. She loved new cloths, a guilty pleasure she early indulged.

The next phase, a tournament, would actually force the first round of losers to go home. That was something she was really looking forward to. The reason she would give when she announced it that night would be that only a strong man was worthy to rule beside her. In truth she just wanted to thin the heard without offending anyone.

Commotion in the courtyard below drew her to the one of the unimaginably expensive, huge glass windows. Kagome's heart stuttered in her chest at the sight that greeted her. She had waited years to see that carriage and now that it was once again sitting in front of the castle she was frozen where she stood. Those few days she had been Inuyasha's friend were blurred with time and enhanced by his absents. She wasn't that same little girl and he would not be the little boy she remembered. Kagome wasn't quite sure if she could face him and she was bewildered by her fear. They had been children when they had met. He probably did not even remember her. The fact that she still recalled their time together was a result of her almost obsessive hero worship of him over those few days so long ago.

Yes, she was sure he will have forgotten all about her. For some reason the thought filled her with sorrow. Kagome turned away from the window and set her shoulders stubbornly. She could care less if he remembered her or not and that glowing warmth in her soul was heartburn. Never the less she practically sprinted down the stares to greet him.

...(313)...

By the time Kagome made it outside she was told by a house maid that Prince Inuaysha had retired to his rooms for the rest of the day. Kagome thanked the servant and wandered away, pondering whether or not to break with proper manners and visit Inuyasha anyway. She was terrified of seeing him again but also wildly excited. She hoped that they could be friends again. He was the only other hanyou she had ever met.

A shriek of indignant horror startled Kagome out of her musings. She had unknowingly made her way over to the practice courts, her first instinct was to relieve her stress through archery, and when she looked for the source of the disturbance she saw Miroku prone on the pack dirt floor. A servant girl was standing over him red in the face and fuming. Kagome watched as the woman proceeded to expertly curse her fallen foe with a command of language Kagome was envious of. Miroku must have said something because suddenly the irate girl went pale. The servant began to bow, an apology surely on her lips. Kagome hurried over and gently touched the girl on the shoulder.

"Do not feel the need to apologies to Lord Miroku," Kagome assured her, stopping the woman mid sentence, "I am sure he deserves what he got."

"My Lady," Miroku protested, still face down in the dirt, "You wound me."

"Lord? He is a lord," the servant yelped, her face turning a troubling shade of white. Her brown eyes went wide.

"In name only, I assure you," Kagome nudged Miroku with her foot, "Get up you letch and apologize to this young lady."

Miroku slowly got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his purple robes with exaggerated dignity. When he was satisfied with the state of his clothes he eyed Kagome haughtily.

"How rude. I am the only cousin to His Majesty Houjo, King of the South. Third in line for the throne and I humbly apologize for my wandering hand," he said bowing to the servant girl, a twinkle of amusement in his dark eyes, "Your loveliness was irresistible Miss..."

"Sango," the woman returned his bow with stiff, hesitant formality, "My name is Sango Harai and I am Prince Inuyasha's servant."

"Sango," Kagome asked wonderingly, searching the servants face that suddenly looked familiar, "Did you know someone named Kagome?"

Sango's face suddenly lit up with a grin, "Yes, we were friends a very long time ago. I used to visit her with my old mistress every few months when we were children."

"It's me Sango," Kagome said excited almost beyond words, bouncing delightedly on her heals, "Kagome."

"What," Sango gasped, taking in Kagome's countenance, "You're all grown up!"

Kagome chuckled, "You have changed quite a bit yourself."

Sango floundered for a moment before offering the princess a low bow, "Your Highness."

"I will always be Kagome to the person who saved my life," Kagome hugged Sango fiercely taking the girl by surprise. After a stunned moment Sango gave as good as she got, laughing joyfully.

"It was only a spider," Sango remind her friend.

"A spider the size of a dinner plate," Kagome exclaimed, pulled back so she could look her friend in the face, "What happened all those years ago? You never came back."

The light in Sango's eyes died and she pulled away. Kagome waited for the words to come as the silence stretched between them. Sango had traveled with Kanna to her home until Kagome was nearly eleven than she had simply left one day and never returned. Kagome had always wondered what had happened to her friend.

"My parents were killed by rouge youkai," she said at length, her voice hallow with remembered pain. "My little brother and I just managed to survive."

Kagome felt tears of sympathetic sorrow in her eyes for her friend's tragic past. "I am so sorry, Sango."

Sango discreetly wiped her eyes and turned back to Kagome with a sad smile.

"It is so good to you again, Kagome," she said. Kagome took Sango's hands and squeezed them gently.

"So, Sango, how did you become a free servant under the Western monarchy," she asked cheerily, hoping to change the subject.

Sango's eyes widened in some kind of terrible realization before a stone wall fell into place and all Kagome could see was polite friendliness.

"I was sold to Inuyasha who freed me," she explained. Kagome's senses twitched at the lie but she did not mention it.

"Well, I am glad you are here," was all she said, "I have been going crazy with all of these suitors slobbering down my neck. It will be nice to have someone else to talk to."

Sango offered her a weak smile and Kagome thought she saw regret in her eyes.

"Hem," Miroku cleared his throat making the girls jump. He was mildly put out that they had been ignoring him. Especially the lovely and luscious Sango. "If I may I would like to offer my services as guide, if the lady wouldn't mind. I am sure much has changed in the time you have been gone."

Sango eyed him wearily then glanced back at Kagome. Kagome caught Miroku's eyes with her own and made the threat of bodily harm very clear. Miroku acknowledged the unspoken promise with a wag of his eyebrows. Kagome scowled but knew that the man would attempt to behave himself.

"Go on Sango," she said reluctantly, "We will catch up later."

"Um, OK," Sango hesitantly took Miroku's offered arm and let him lead her away.

Kagome watched them go and felt a warm shiver of foresight. That pesky lord may have just found his match. If she was anything like the child she had once known Sango would have very little patience with Miroku's lecherous ways and would act accordingly. It would serve him right.

...(313)...

After an invigorating training session with Yuki, Kagome headed to the training yard's bathhouse for a relaxing soak. If she was going to be on her feet all night dancing with a bunch of strangers she need all of her muscles lose. She gathered up a stack of towels and a yukata as she headed for the women's bath.

It was echoingly empty and for that respite she was grateful. Her session had not gone well that day and she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She sighed blissfully as she slipped into the almost too hot water. She drifted for a few moments just relaxing when a recent memory made her wince.

Yuki had tried to teach her basic offensive technique, _again_. She had all of the actual combat moves down it was her youkai that refused to cooperate. Whenever she tried to shape it into anything other than a shield it slipped away from her. She was so incredibly frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she do such a basically simple thing? Something must be fundamentally wrong with her. Sometimes she felt it deep in her bones. A piece was missing inside and with it her true potential.

She emerged from the bath in a rush of water and steam determined to put such thoughts behind her for now. She had more pressing things to worry about, like the dance. It was only three hours away and she was sure her maids were frantic to find her by now. A novel thought crossed her mind as she was toweling off and she grinned. It would take some delicate handling but sometimes being a princess had its advantages.

...(313)...

"I don't know about this," Sango said, nervously tugging at silk and lace. "What if my lord Inuyasha disapproves?"

"I can deal with anyone who makes a fuss," Kagome assured her.

They were in Kagome's room and she had just managed to convince Sango to try on a dress.

She had found her friend wandering around the Fountain Gardens, Miroku nowhere in sight, and dragged her off to her rooms on the pretext of helping her with getting ready. It wasn't until Kagome was sure she had Sango trapped behind closed doors that she pounced. Sango was talked into having her hair done and stuffed into a gown. The girl had tried to resist but Kagome was determined to see Sango dressed up.

Then, with Sango distracted by pretty things, she sprang her trap and asked Sango to come to the dance with her. Sango wasn't sure it was a good idea and Kagome had her hands full convincing her that it was.

Kagome finished buttoning up the dress she lent Sango and smoothed the material. She gripped Sango's shoulders and spun the girl around to face her. Looking her in the eyes Kagome shook her gently in desperation.

"I refuse to go to this dog and pony show by myself," Kagome said, shamelessly allowing her pleading tone work its magic, "Are you willing to just throw me to the wolfs?"

Sango's shoulders drooped and her expression was filled with trepidation.

"But I am not a lady," Sango protested, avoiding Kagome's gaze, "It is not my place to attend a high society ball."

"You're my friend and that is all that matters," Kagome insisted, adjusting Sango's neckline wondering if Sango needed more than just the silver pendant that hung around her neck. Seeing the anxious look on Sango's face Kagome's hands stilled then dropped to her side. She felt the first twinges of guilt. "But I won't make you go if you feel uncomfortable."

Sango twisted to catch her reflection in the mirror, "If you're sure you won't get into trouble over it." Her voice had changed from doubtful to cautiously optimistic.

"Sango, darling, my father owes me more than a few favors," Kagome grinned, taking advantage of Sango's momentary weakening, "And I am going to need some moral support."

"Well, I do look fantastic in this dress," Sango grinned, swishing back and forth. She loved that way the rich material floated around her. She had never worn something so nice and it made her feel beautiful.

"Green is most definitely your color," Kagome agreed. "And I have a sneaking suspicion a certain young lord will say the same."

Sango scowled, a light blush highlighting her cheeks, "I don't know about that. We just met today and I punched him in the face. Besides I am not anywhere close to his equal in station."

"Sango, if he likes you Miroku could care less if you were a scullery maid in the sub kitchens. He and I don't give a flying hoot what a person's station is so long as they are good people," Kagome said easily, "And you are good people. And I bet he deserved every lump and bruise you gave him today."

"Absolutely," Sango agreed, relaxing at last, "In fact I had to beat him off me with a stick. A literal stick, Kagome. I mean, why can't he keep his hands to himself."

"He must really like you," Kagome observed, "Usually he backs off if a lady repeatedly spurns his advances."

"Are you sure he doesn't just like the pain," Sango asked skeptically.

A knock on her door made Kagome throw Sango a panicked glance, "Come in," she called reluctantly.

"Please excuse my intrusion You Highness," the maid who had helped the girls with their hair stepped just inside the room and bowed, "Everyone has assembled in the main ballroom."

"Thank you, Seiko," Kagome said dismissively and the maid bowed herself out. She turned to Sango more than a little nervous, "Ready?"

"Nope," she grinned, "Let's go."

...(313)...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So I tried to make this chapter longer. It was hard. It made me really have to give more detail then I would normally. Tell me what you think.

The chapters will probably take longer to put out now. I had the first few written already. Don't give up on me though. I already know how it ends and I am determined to share it with the world.

Love you all

Enchanted Water


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Sango stood with Kagome outside the hugely ornate doors that opened onto the main ballroom suffering from a severe case of nerves. Her grip on Kagome's hand was white -knuckled and damp and she felt her tong stick bone dry to the roof of her mouth. The beautiful dress Kagome had loaned her hugged her waist before flaring out at her hips to fall to the floor in light rippling waves of rich fabric. The neckline showed off the delicate white skin of her shoulders and the silver around her neck shone in the dim light of the hallway. She knew she looked stunning and every inch the noble lady but she could not shake the fact that she had no place in the company of royalty. She was a trained demon slayer and she was terrified of what a room full of soft nobility would think of her.<p>

"Sango," Kagome waived a hand in front of her eyes, concern written in her eyes. Sango blinked and shook herself offering Kagome a weak smile.

"OK," she squeaked, and then clearing her throat she nodded to Kagome. "OK," she said clearly, "Let's get this over with."

Sango signaled to the footmen who had been eyeing the two with concealed amusement. They had been standing silently in the hallway for more than twenty minutes. The man bowed and gripped the golden handles flinging the doors wide open. Light and sound assaulted the two girls and Kagome pulled herself up straight stepping into the ball room as the footman announced her.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Kagome," at that pronouncement the music came to a graceful stop and every eye on the room was on her. She stepped up to the edge of the first stair in a large pooling staircase that led to the ball room floor. Sango hung back in the doorway watching as Kagome opened her arms in a gesture of welcome and addressed the assembly.

"Lords and Ladies of my father's court. Visiting guests. I welcome you to an opening ceremony of a kind. Tomorrow, a tournament will begin. Those who have come to the Western Castle to seek my hand in marriage will prove their skill," Kagome intoned, "The lords who fail the first round will be asked to return to their homes and the champion will garner my attention and favor. Thus I shall begin to choose my future mate."

A burst of animated whispering rippled through the hall augmented by the rustling of expensive silks. The ballroom was suddenly a ripple of motion as the guests turned to each other in their excitement. It had been years since the last tournament was held and everyone was looking forward to the entertainment. More than a few of the men scheduled to fight in the tournament did not share the crowd's enthusiasm.

"Let the festivities continue," Kagome nodded to the musicians who began to play. She reached back and beckoned Sango forward so they could descend the staircase together. Sango gathered up her gown and descended one step behind the princess marveling at the glittering ballroom.

The ballroom was by far the biggest Sango had ever seen. She was in awe of the sheer cost of the raw materials it took to create such a testament to the power and riches of the Eastern royalty. The room held the hundreds of people invited with ease as well as dozens of elaborately decorated tables stuffed to bursting with every kind of delicacy she could imagine. Majestic white marble columns shot through with gold that were clearly imported from the Deep South towered to a ceiling masterfully painted with a glory of frolicking angles. The row of cut crystal chandlers threw off rainbows and lent the room an unmistakable opulence.

To her right the ballroom had a row of glass doors that stretched from one wall to the other. They led outside into a garden. What she could see of it was all green and flowering. The doors were flung wide letting in the new spring air keeping the party goers from overheating.

Sango followed Kagome into the sea of swirling colors and flashing jewels that parted before her. Sango saw lush ball gowns and delicate kimonos. The red and silver if the West, yellow and tan of the South, the ice blue and white of the North, and the green of the East were in abundance. With each of the Four Kingdoms came a unique style. She saw every land and culture represented in their walk to among the guests.

No one turned to offer the princess any kind of greeting as she made her way to her seat of honor where she would receive guests and offers to dance. The slightly raised dais was off to the middle right of the room situated between two jewel-colored stain glass windows. A delicately carved throne wrought with gold was displayed prominently in the center of the platform. A slightly less ornate chair was placed next to the throne and Kagome gestured for Sango to have a seat as she took her own. Kagome waived away a pair of servants who held trays of drinks and tiny samples of food as she leaned in close keeping her eyes on the crowd.

"Your official title tonight is Lady Sango, visiting dignitary and childhood friend of the princess," Kagome whispered into her ear, "So ham it up and enjoy yourself."

"What," Sango whispered back, slightly horrified. She was shocked that Kagome would allow a girl with no status at all to sit with her in such a place of honor. To give her an identity to go along with it was unbelievable. She had never been treated like a friend and equal by any of the royalty in the North. Such a concept was unthinkable.

"Eat, drink, dance with someone," Kagome insisted, "I am glad to have you back and I want you to have some fun tonight."

Sango sat beside the princess in stunned silence. Kagome was still that big hearted scrappy girl she had known. She felt a glow of affection for the princess even as she felt her heart break in her chest. That made what she was going to have to do all the more difficult, but she had no choice. Her brother came before her childhood friend, no matter how wonderful she was.

...(iwantsome$)...

It wasn't long before men began to approach the princess with their dance cards in hand. Kagome obligingly put her name on every card and, with an encouraging word to Sango to have fun without her, was escorted onto the dance floor by her first partner.

As the night progressed Kagome danced with a never ending procession of faceless bodies. She had wanted to get this first part of the night out of the way as fast as possible. It was by far the most annoyingly mind numbing thing she had ever done. Each suitor was determined to make a lasting impression on the princess. Some seeing it as the one chance they had to win her heart before the tournament tomorrow. They talked her ear off about things they thought important, but she found their chatter to be yawn inducing. The subjects harped on the most reigned from hunting and fighting to art and literature. She was romanced, man handled, and yattered at for the better part of two hours. She pretend to laughed and enjoy herself all the while thinking that this was the worst idea she had ever conceived.

Finally Kagome found she was free of any dance partners and she immediately integrated herself in a group of court ladies that Sango had managed to befriend. Stories were swapped and advice was given as the women basked in the glow of male attention. Kagome gossiped and giggled, at last having a good time as she watched the men ask the ladies to dance. The blushing women returned after each song tittering excitedly about their latest partner. She noticed that Sango had no lack of dance partners herself and Kagome was pleased to see her face alight with happiness. Maybe this dance was not so bad after all.

...(iwantsome$)...

After a while of successfully avoiding her admirers, Kagome headed over to one of the long tables laden with food to get some long awaited dinner. The waiters all jumped up to assist the princess but she waived them away assuring them that she could fill her own plate. She was heaping her plate full of her favorite casserole when she overheard two court ladies whispering about a young lord they fancied. Apparently he was asking every eligible woman in the room for a turn on the dance floor. Kagome smiled, her mind immediately going to Miroku. That rouge would be having a field day tonight. Then something they said made her stop in her tracks.

"I can't believe Prince Inuyasha is being so sociable," a woman in the red of the West, "He was nowhere to be seen at his brother's wedding last year."

Kagome trained her ears on the name of a certain half youkai she should not be thinking about. That same half youkai that she had yet to see after his arrival that morning.

"I know," the other woman was in the bright yellow and tan of the South, "Is he here to court the princess?"

"I should think not," the Western woman scoffed, "He has not even looked her way since coming to the castle. She is beneath our Prince's notice. Can you believe the spectacle she is making of herself with all of this fuss? Her father should just choose her a husband and let that be the end of it."

"Absolutely," the Southern woman agreed, "I mean really. A tournament? She is not half as beautiful as her mother and not a quarter as powerful. Yet she keeps insisting on lifting herself up on a gilded pedestal. Obviously this girl is a vain and selfish little beast."

"And a shame to the Eastern Kingdom," the Western woman scoffed, "If I were an Eastern noble I would insist she be disinherited. I would not want that mindless showoff to be my Queen."

Kagome set down her tray of food no longer hungry. A mixture of hurt and anger whipped around in her heart until she was flush with undefined emotions. It was not like she had a choice. She had to be able to thin the pool of suitors without shaming any one. It was a very delicate game she was playing and one slip could mean at the very least poor trade relations, at the worst war. She hated all of the attention and deference this circus that had become her life was garnering but for the sake of her kingdom she was willing to do what she had to do. No matter how unpleasant she found it. Kagome, downhearted and exhausted, looked over to her group of friends wondering if they all felt the same way and felt her breathe leave her lungs in a rush.

A blearily familiar splash of silver hair garnished in delicately pointed dog ears was hovering next to Lady Yukomi who was blushing prettily. Kagome watched as he took her hand soft in his and led her onto the dance floor. Kagome was struck dumb at the unexpected sight of the boy she had known instantly furious that he had been ignoring her all night. She shook off her temporary paralysis and went to stand on the edge of the crowd. She watched him dance with Yukomi and had to admire his excellent form. He had grown up to be quite the gentlemen.

Prince Kouga caught her eye from across the room and began to make his way over to her, a grin of triumph on his face. She glared at him and felt a growl work its way up through her chest. Alarmed she clenched her teeth to muffle the unfriendly sound, shocked at her reaction. Kouga's ears twitched and his face fell as he reversed course making a beeline for the punch bowl. Slightly amazed, she had never uttered such a sound before, she continued to watch Inuyasha whirl Yukomi across the dance floor.

When the song ended Inuyasha left Yukomi and began to walk towards her. Kagome felt a flush of anticipation stain her cheeks and butterflies settle in her stomach. Those golden eyes of his were soul searing. He had grown into such a handsome example of male perfection and he wore his formal robes with unconscious ease. Inuyasha walked with a cocky confidence that clearly demonstrated he knew exactly how good looking he was. That both annoyed and intrigued her, mostly intrigued she admitted. He was built like a warrior and moved with lithe grace that was supremely male. Something inside her, muffled and unused, purred at the sight of such a strong Alfa.

As he approached she opened her mouth to say something, what she could not be sure, when he walked by her with nary a glance. Stunned, Kagome felt rooted to the floor her mouth still agape. From behind she heard his light tenor gently address someone.

"Good evening," Inuyasha intoned gallantly, "May I have the pleasure of this dance."

A shrill giggle grated on her ears.

"Yes, of course," the lady agreed.

He had to pass by her again and he completely ignored her. No, ignore would imply he acknowledged her presents in some way and took the time to dismiss her. She was simply air to him, a nothing that did not inhabit his world.

Kagome's first thought was that he did not remember her. That was reasonable, she allowed, they were small children when they had met. How could she possibly expect him to recall their very short lived friendship? In fact she was a little curious as to why she seemed to remember it at all. A fleeting sensation that had once been familiar glanced across her heart but drifted away like a soft breeze.

For the rest of the night she kept trying to catch his eye to no avail. He seemed to move around her to hone in on every other woman there. If she were paranoid she would suspect him of doing so on purpose.

Furiously angry and thoroughly depressed Kagome he'd no more patience left to deal with anyone else. She took herself off to bed early and, after her maid helped her out of her gown, she lay on her bed watching the candle burn itself out.

...(iwantsome$)...

It must have been four in the morning when Sango burst into her room. She was laughing and dancing around making more noise than she thought possible for one person to produce. Kagome felt very uncharitable as blinked blearily as Sango lit the candles all around the room.

"Sango," Kagome protested, handing her face in her pillow, "What are you doing?"

"Kagome," Sango yelped, "I thought you were still... I'm sorry I did not know you were back already."

Kagome took one look at Sango's glowing face and could not help a small smile. It was good to see her friend happy. It made that whole retched night worthwhile.

"You had fun then," Kagome observed dryly, propping herself up on her elbows.

"It was magical," Sango sighed. She had never had so much fun in her life. "Those court ladies are actually very nice girls and the food was...indescribable."

"Who did you dance with," Kagome asked, enjoying Sango's excitement.

"Um, I am not sure about some of them but," she ticked the names off on her fingers, "Lord Hikaru, Prince Inuyasha, and...," she blushed in embarrassment and temper, "Lord Miroku."

Kagome swallowed hard at the mention of Inuyasha but kept her smile firmly in place.

"Did he behave himself," Kagome asked with a yawn.

"Is he capable of behaving himself," she asked scowling, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Nope," Kagome said, another yawn making her ears pop, "I am glad you had fun."

"Didn't you, Kagome," Sango asked, her face falling. She sat next to Kagome on the bed, "It was your party after all."

Kagome, not wanting to spoil Sango's good mood, nodded eagerly.

"I had a great time," she assured her, "I am just tired."

"Yeah, it is pretty late," Sango agreed.

"More like early," Kagome corrected and plopped back down into her pile of feathery pillows. Despite the lit candles and lively conversation Kagome felt herself immediately begin to drift off.

"Uh, Kagome," Sango touched her gently on the shoulder.

Kagome groaned in exhausted protest.

"I am going to need help getting out of this dress."

Kagome cursed in a very unladylike manner startling a laugh from Sango.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Ok, so I made a decision. I will write until I am finished with a chapter and that will be that. I will try to be as detailed as I possibly can but I can't force myself. I love you all.

Word count

2,846

Like it!

Review it!


	7. Chapter 7

Angel53:

Thanks and you are so right.

AwaitingMyBlackKnight:

I love your reviews the most because you are honest and detailed without being mean. I am considering an M rating but it will have to come to me and be natural. As per the plot: What's the rush. I want to build this story and make something that people will enjoy and want to read over and over again.

Thanks to everyone who has been loven up on my story. You make me want to keep updating.

I guess it is time for another disclaimer.

If Inuyasha belonged to me I would not be sharing him with you people. Conceder yourselves lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache and someone else's hair in her mouth. She blindly wiped the hair away eliciting a muffled protest form the girl in bed next to her. A thunderous pounding on her bedroom door made Kagome clutch her temples in pain.<p>

"Your Highness, Your Highness," came the frantic voice of a maid she did not know, "You must get up. The tournament will start in less than an hour."

Kagome sat up spilling pillows and blankets in every direction. Just outside of her nest Sango was cursing a blue streak. Kagome smacked her with a pillow and winced as the maid resumed her urgent knocking.

"I'm up," she called, "Come in for goodness sake."

The maid, pale-faced and fidgety, bowed low to the princess.

"I apologize Your Highness," she squeaked nervously, "Seiko is ill this morning and the staff did not know to wake you."

"It's fine," Kagome reassured her, "Forget the bath than and bring Sango and me the clothes Seiko set aside yesterday, please."

The maid scurried away to find their things and Kagome poked Sango. Her only response was an annoyed grunt.

"Come on, Sango," Kagome shoved Sango off the bed and she landed with a thump. Sango's head shot up. Kagome was on the receiving end of a evil looking glare.

"What is it," she growled still half asleep.

"Time to get up," Kagome through back the covers and yelped as her feet hit the cold floor.

"I'm up," Sango groaned then gasped, "The prince. I completely forgot. I've got to go Kagome."

Sango scrambled upright and made a dash for the door. Kagome lunged and grabbed Sango's arm.

"At least get dressed first."

...;)(;...

Five minutes later Sango was outside Inuyasha's room dressed in a simple Western style kimono. She knocked softly on Prince Inuyasha's door and got no response. Dread growing she opened the door. What if, like Kagome, he slept in? That would be her fault.

She was wound so tight that her hand made a grab for her nonexistent short sword when she saw a shadow against the window. Ears flicked back acknowledging her presents but Prince Inuyasha did not turn from the scenic view of the dense gardens below. Sango relaxed and bowed before she approached the prince.

"Your Highness," she bowed again, "I apologize for my tardiness. How may I be of service?"

For a long moment Inuyasha said nothing. Only the occasional ear twitch belied his inner contemplations. He was dressed in his battle leathers dyed crimson and stitched with silver thread. A rampant silver dog was splashed proudly across his back. The emblem of the Western royalty.

"Spring comes early here," he commented, "The Northern snow has barely melted."

"Indeed my Prince," she agreed, "I always treasured my time in these green lands."

Inuyasha cast her a disgusted glance and she felt a blush rise but she willed it away. She had nothing to be ashamed about. She was protecting the only family she had left.

"Already the Princess's best friend I noticed," he observed, his voice dangerously soft, "You didn't waste any time."

Sango flinched. A small involuntary movement she could not repress. Inuyasha noticed it and grimaced.

"So, what does he have on you," he asked, his tense muscles relaxing in a resigned sort of way.

"I don't know what you mean, my Prince," she replied coldly.

"Enough with the games Sango," he rested his hands on the window sill, "You are so obviously not one for deceit and lies it boggles my mind that he sent you on this mission. The only logical explanation is that he has some kind of hold on you. One you would throw away your deeply ingrained morals for. For me it is my kingdom's safety and my freedom. What threat does he carry over your heart?"

Sango trembled and Inuyasha could smell her distress as he waited for her to answer.

"My brother," she said at last, "My little brother is all the family I have left in the world and I would do anything to have him back." She looked up fire and determination in her voice, "Anything."

Inuyasha nodded, his grip on the sill was cracking the wood beneath his fingers, "We are not enemies, Sango, we are both merely prisoners of war."

They stood in companionable silence until a harried pageboy knocked on the door.

"Ten minutes, Your Highness," he called before scampering away.

Inuyasha straightened his leathers with a quick tug and grabbed a beaten up old katakana that rested against the wall.

"Sango," he looked at the woman fate had tied him to for the most difficult thing he would ever have to do. She met his eyes with steely resolve. He was in good company. "Don't bother with any of this maid business. Just play your part and I will play mine."

She nodded curtly and buckled her own short sword to her waist. Next to Inuyasha's the beat up old weapon shone like a brand new. She eyed his dubiously.

He saw her looking and shot her a feral grin, "Underestimating Tetsuaiga is the last mistake my enemies make."

Sango shrugged as he patted his sword affectionately. That was a mistake she had made good use of in the past. She did not look anything like the warrior she was.

...;)(;...

The once vast lawn between the forest and the castle was now the sight of a freshly built arena. Kagome had commissioned it's construction only three weeks ago and she was surprised by how sturdy it turned out. It was merely an oval of raised seating but the carpenters managed to add the coat of arms from each household in the competition. It was big enough to seat the entire court and guests.

Down in the center of the arena a mix of human and youkai milled eyeing each other with open hostility. Kagome winced at the display of testosterone and wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew.

She stood, raising her hands for silence and, like last night, the entire audience grew quiet.

"Welcome challengers," she recited, "Today you have been offered a chance to prove yourselves in combat. The future King of the East must be strong so if you wish to remain you must defeat your opponent in the first round. The champion of the day will be invited to a privet dinner in my suite."

She sat to excited chatter and nodded to the herald who in turn cued the trumpets. They blared and Kagome winced. She was not entirely over her headache yet.

"Each competitor has been randomly paired with their opponents. The style will be hand to hand. Points will be earned by each firm honorable hit. Knock outs are not permitted and are grounds for disqualification."

The herald scowled faintly at the youkai making sure his instructions were clear.

"The first round is Lord Akifumi, third son of the Duke of the Southern Marshes, will fight Lord Etsuo, son of Count Hirotsuchi of the East. The rest of the challengers must clear the field."

A toad youkai stepped forward and faced Lord Etsuo. Kagome shuddered. While she did not care for Lord Akifumi he was at least kind and respectful. Etsuo, however, was the oldest son of a member of her father's council. He was just as disgustingly underhanded as his father. Unfortunately he was also an excellent fighter. The toad didn't stand a chance and the crowd cheered his defeat. Kagome sincerely hoped that it wasn't a foretaste of what was to come.

The day grew hot as the fighting continued. One servant ferreted cold drinks from the kitchens to the princess as another fanned her. She felt ridiculous sitting up on that scorching platform as men battled for the honor of marrying her. It was all beyond ridiculous but she did not know what else to do. If she did not get rid of some of her constant entourage she would go insane.

The only thing that made Kagome smile that morning was when the herald announced the fight between "Lord Kouga and Lord Miroku." Kouga stood alone in the arena for almost half an hour before everyone realized what Kagome already knew. Miroku was not coming. Kouga made a big show of calling Miroku a coward and how he would have never stood a chance against him anyway. In a fight between them Kagome's money would be on Miroku.

It wasn't until after lunch that a fight made her stand up and take notice.

...;)(;...

"Lord Gororu and Prince Inuyasha."

Kagome's heart was suddenly in her throat as she saw Inuyasha and his opponent take the field. The bright afternoon sunlight made his silver hair shine. The sight of those ears made her fingers twitch with longing. She watched as he removed his leathers and tied his long hair back out of the way.

His opponent was a massive bull youkai that stood twice as tall as Inuyasha. Gororu was a solid wall of thick ropey muscles and two wickedly pointed horns crowned his head in deadly glory. He flexed his humanoid arms in anticipation making the veins of his arms pop.

Inuyasha, Kagome saw, was no weakling himself. His shirtless torso was long and well built. She blushed as she took in his strong shoulders and well defined abs. Gororu visibly relaxed when he saw Inuyasha walking towards him.

"A shrimpy man I am fighting, no," Gororu scoffed in a very thick Far Eastern accent, "I give you fair chance to walk away now, shrimpy man."

"Shut up and fight me you misshapen cow," Inuyasha knew the exact insult that would piss the bull off the most. The youkai's face turned an angry red and smoke began to curl from his nostrils.

"Small man should not call names to me," Gororu warned, his voice low and dangerous, "I will be crushing you now."

"Bring it on tiny," Inuyasha bared his fangs in a menacing grin of anticipation.

They trumpets sounded and Inuyasha was a silver blur streaking towards Gororu. Kagome blinked until her eyes adjusted to the speed and watched in awe as Inuyasha pummeled the giant bull. Gororu made slow powerful swipes at Inuyasha but every time his blows met empty air. The fight ended abruptly when Inuyasha scored a hit squarely on the youkai's jaw. The bull bellowed in pain and toppled to the ground with a groan of defeat. Inuyasha came to a controlled stop at the bull's head.

"Give up," he asked, contemptuously nudging Gororu's face with his booted foot. He only moaned in response.

"Winner, Prince Inuyasha," the herald announced and the crowd erupted with enthusiastic cheers.

Inuyasha nodded curtly and suddenly his hot golden gaze was locked on Kagome. She sucked in a sharp breath as something deep inside pulsed in recognition. That long dormant tie she had unwittingly forged as a very young child was all of a sudden bright and glowing in her mind's eye. Inuyasha held her gaze captive for a long, intense moment before finally turning away. Free, Kagome found she was able to breathe again. Her eyes never left him as he gathered up his discarded clothing and walked off the field.

"Now we know why they call him the greatest fighter in the Four Kingdoms," Miroku had appeared by her side sometime during the fight. She jumped at his comment not having heard him arrive.

"What do you mean," she asked, curious. It had seemed like an easy win for Inuyasha.

"To my humble human eyes the entire battle a was a blur of constant motion," he made himself comfortable beside her on a stool a servant brought for him. "And Gororu had a reputation for being unbeatable."

"Inuyasha danced circles around him," Kagome told him, pride coloring her tone. Miroku eyed her thoughtfully.

"What about you," Kagome prompted with an amused glance as the herald announced 'Lord Taiji and Lord Hirohito'.

"What about me," he asked teasingly, seemingly engrossed in the fight below him.

"Kouga advanced to the next round with absolutely no opposition," she sighed comically, "I am afraid you have a cowards reputation now."

"I felt that eliminating someone who actually wanted to win would be dishonest," he explained, completely unconcerned.

"I can't say that I am not disappointed," she pouted, "I would have loved to see you in action. You would have wiped the floor with that wolf."

"I am but a humble man," he grinned, his eyes never leaving the field, "Any amount of skill I may have is merely subjective."

Kagome had seen the lord in the practice courts many times and had firsthand experience with his level of skill. He was a fantastic fighter and there was no doubt that could have had a real chance at winning this tournament. She snorted softly at his self depreciation. A twinkle in his eye belied his acknowledgement of her assessment.

Kagome turned to actually watch the activity below her mind slipping back to Inuyasha. Her skin warmed and her heart fluttered in her chest. His voice had been in her dreams last night and she knew that his flawless form would invade them tonight. What was it about him that called to her? Wasn't he just like all of the other men she had been avoiding all month? That thought prompted a more pressing question. Why the hell was he avoiding her?

She had lain awake for hours last night fuming after Sango had come back. He had dance with every single unmarried woman except for her! What was his problem? A growl thrummed in her chest, subsonic and dangerous and her fingers threw off pink sparks.

Miroku watched her aura flux and tremble as if fighting against invisible bonds. He frowned as the Pink deepened then paled. Somehow someone had bound her nature and, if he wasn't mistaken, a large portion of her soul was missing. Not only did this trouble him deeply but the faint pattern of youkai in her aura was vaguely familiar.

The rest of that day was spent in the oppressing heat of the arena. Only Miroku's constant company kept her from being completely bored. As the last fight was concluded Kagome stood and again was the center of the crowd's attention.

"Would those eliminated please come on to the field," she asked and the first round losers assembled. All of them looked both furious and mortified. The son of the Fifth Prince of the South marched up to the dais. He was red faced and had a black eye developing.

"I say this whole contest was ludicrous," he shouted, "Of course the youkai had the advantage here today. This was outright discrimination. You are just a racist spoiled halfie."

She bristled at his words and insults and her youkai surged. A swirling mix of new emotions bombarded her as she stared down at the angry man. How dare this weak male challenge her? Did he not realize that he had never even stood a chance at becoming her mate? She was the ranking female in this Doom and her word was law. She bared her fangs and snarled. Every face turned away from her in one fluid movement of respect and submission. Some of the weaker youkai were even forced to their knees helpless against her dominance. The man, being human and from a human dominant land, did not heed the warning.

"My father will hear of your blatant favoritism and so will my Royal Uncle," he threatened, "We will not stand for this!"

Kagome felt something inside stretch against the pressure of her youkai as she flexed clawed fingers. Deep pure pink light dripped from her hands like liquid flame. The man below paled at the display of power and took a shaky step back, finally realizing his danger.

Somewhere inside the castle library silver ears twitched and a keen nose caught a familiar sent. His youkai rumbled in distress and directed his attention towards the arena. He was halfway to the door before he registered what was happening. A very strong youkai female was extremely pissed. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere near that aura. He forced himself to sit back down. That bitch could handle herself and he would only be an unwelcome intruder. Whoever she was angry with would deserve whatever he got.

Back at the arena Kagome was bracing herself for a leap that would end that man's life when a hand touched her shoulder. She rounded on the interruption intent of unleashing her rage. It was Miroku. He was carefully avoiding her gaze though she could see a look of wonder on his face. Her youkai recognized this man as one of her subjects and she relaxed slightly willing to hear him out.

"Your Highness," his voice was full of awe and respect, "Such a man is beneath your notice as Alpha. Your people are not threatened by him and nether is your authority."

She considered and nodded. Her doom mate was right, that human male posed no threat to her or her doom. The band around her youkai snapped back to its original shape and Kagome was left blinking at Miroku in confusion.

"I'm sorry Miroku," she said a little dazed, "I don't know what came over me."

"No harm done, Your Highness," he assured her, "We were all upset by the Southern lord's disrespect."

She frowned and turned back to the white and sweating human.

"You are no longer welcome in my home," she said to him, "You will be escorted out of the East immediately. A carriage will bring your personal items along next week."

At her words a pair of guards grabbed him roughly and frog marched him away.

"As for the rest of you," she gave the losers a smile, "You are all welcome to stay through the week then I must ask you to either find lodging in the town or return home. I thank you all for coming and I wish you luck in your romantic endeavors."

Kagome dismissed them and was about to go inside for some much needed dinner when Miroku stopped her.

"I have something very important to discuss with you at your earliest convenience," he said urgently.

"Of course," she sighed, exhausted, "How about tomorrow night after the winner is declared."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he bowed and watched as she headed for the castle. He could not believe she existed. It was too miraculous and she obviously had no idea who she was. He was deeply concerned about the binding spells and the hole on her spirit and the soon she knew about it the faster she can find help.

...;)(;...

Princess Kagome was not loitering in the hall that lead to Inuyasha's room. She was not waiting for him to come back from dinner. She was not going to waylay him as he walked by. She was most certainly not going to wish him luck tomorrow and tell him that she wanted him to win the tournament.

Kagome was just visiting her favorite painting. The one of her mother in full luminescent glory. She had been so radiant in her youth. Kagome had only ever known her mother as sickly but this painting was proof that she had been so full of life once. Kagome desperately wished that she could have known that woman in the painting. She gently ran her fingers over the raised paint of her mother's upturned face. If only she too could communicate with the light maybe then she would be able to feel close to her mother again.

She was so caught up in her memories and longing that she had forgotten why she had ventured into this corridor in the first place. She slowly became aware of a warm fiery aura glowing behind her but she was loathed to tear herself away from the painting.

"The Lady Queen was a magnificent woman," a voice as familiar now to her as her own spoke, "They called her the Light Bringer in ancient times when my father and her were young."

"Did they know each other," she asked, not looking away from the painted rays of light.

"All of the original Four were very close in the early days," he explained, moving closer, "The Hot Southern Son who was the first mortal whose strength of spirit rivaled that of the youkai. The Silent Northern Sentinel who was the most powerful Ice Youkai ever to live."

"It was said that she could see the future," Kagome chimed in.

"Yes," Inuyasha agreed, "She foresaw many things which brought her grief so she hid herself from the world in the cold Northern Mountains. The Fierce Western Warrior who was my father. He was the protector of the lands in the days before the Great War when each of the Four went their own way and built their own kingdoms."

"You must miss him," she said, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha did not reply but went on.

"And finally the Rising Eastern Light, your mother. She was the most pure and beautiful youkai in all the world. Legend has it that it was she who fashioned the sun, and she who gave the humans fire, and she who hung each star with care and devotion. The world was darkened by her passing."

"If she was so great and powerful than how did she get sick?"

"I do not know, princess," he said softly.

The use of her title snapped Kagome back to reality. She tore her gaze from the painting of her mother and turned to face Inuyasha. She raised her eyes to his and forced a trembling smile.

"Congratulations on your win today, prince," she said, moving to skirt around him. She was suddenly very aware of his proximity. He casually blocked her retreat with an outstretched arm.

"Where are you going in such a hurry," he asked, leaning in close. Kagome held her breath not daring to move. The heat that radiated off of his skin burned pleasantly and she could feel his aura move against her own. Questing.

"Prince Inuyasha, we are hardly aquatinted," she managed to say, her voice shaky and uncertain.

"Your eyes were burning holes in my back last night," he pointed out smugly. She gasped in indignation. He had been deliberately ignoring her! She felt her cheeks grow warm with anger. Misreading the meaning behind her blush Inuyasha smirked.

"Didn't think I would notice, huh," he chuckled, "Women are so easy to read."

Kagome bodily shoved Inuyasha away from her causing him to stumble back. Despite herself the content with his skin made her hands tingle and pink sparks fell from her fingers.

"What the hell, bitch," he protested, regaining his footing.

"How dare you presume to know me," she snapped, "Besides, it is you who have come to me begging for my hand in marriage!"

"I never beg," he snarled, "Especially to spoiled little princesses who are so starved for entertainment that she has to string along a hundred no toeing fawning men."

"String along," she gasped in fury.

"Like dolls they dance to your every whim," he scoffed, a challenging light in his golden eyes.

Kagome felt tears of anger and humiliation prick her eyes. He was not wholly wrong, was he. She really did have men prancing to her every whim, but not by choice. If she could she would send every single one of them away, especially Inuyasha.

"Do you really think that I would choose this if I had any other option at all," she challenged, drawing herself up to a regal five foot two. "My father is the one who thinks I am too politically weak to rule alone."

"What," Inuyasha looked thrown.

"I don't want to talk about it," she marched away from him, heading to her own rooms. An immovable hand on her shoulder stopped her. She shrugged it off and glared at Inuyasha.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped and left him staring after her, alone with the painting.

Perhaps, he thought, he had judged her too harshly. The sting of the rosary warned him that the direction of his thoughts was counter to the mission. He snarled a curse and stormed off to his rooms.

_**A/N**_

What is a doom you might ask? It's a secret. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Kagome was already in her seat at the arena when Sango found her. She was stopped by the guards and Kagome had to waive her through. Sango was dressed in a light cotton gown that Kagome envied. The dress she wore was three layers over her tightest corset. Her ladies maid had laced her into it despite Kagome's protest.<p>

"It is such a special occasion, Your Highness," she had said between tugs, "You will want to look your best."

All Kagome really wanted was to be able to breathe. The heat alone was positively suffocating.

"How has the tournament been going," Sango asked with a curtsy. Kagome offered her a stool to sit on and ordered her a glass of chilled water before answering.

"I've been miserable but the crowd sure seems to like it," Kagome said as the first fight of the day was announced. She had to remind herself to take short shallow breaths.

"What is the prize for the winner today," Sango eyed the line of remaining contestants seated at the far end of the arena.

"A private dinner with me tonight," Kagome watched her friend curiously as she scanned the field, "Who are you looking for?"

Sango blushed and fidgeted with her skirt, "Nobody."

Kagome grinned knowingly, "Miroku is not competing today."

Sango looked up in surprise, "What! Why not? He couldn't have been defeated."

"Why do you say that," Kagome asked, silently agreeing with her friend.

"Because," Sango looked down again and shrugged, "Because we spared yesterday and he is really very skilled."

"He abstained from the tournament," Kagome said nonchalantly, watching her friend's reaction. She felt a little jealous as Sango paled then blushed, a pleased smile sneaking onto her face. She wanted to find a man that made her smile like that.

"Oh," was all Sango said.

"Since he is not a competitor he has my permission to stay here at the castle for as long as he likes," Kagome added with a side long glance.

"Hm," Sango found the stitching in her dress very fascinating. Kagome grinned. She would have to see that Miroku and Sango had an excuse to be around each other.

"Look," Sango pointed at the arena where two challengers were facing off, "It's Prince Inuyasha."

Kagome felt her heart leap in her chest even as she glared in annoyance. He was such an arrogant ass to her last night. She would at least attempt to be angry with him even though her first reaction was joy.

His relaxed stance screamed confidence as his opponent practically stank of fear. It was clear that the human challenger wanted nothing to do with Inuyasha. Kagome found herself leaning forward in anticipation and that elusive presents within her that was becoming familiar rumbled approval. Inuyasha was still a sight to behold shirtless.

Behind her Yuki tensed. He discreetly scented the air around the princess and frowned. While his sense of smell was nowhere near as powerful as an Animal Youkai he knew something about her had changed since yesterday morning. He could not put a finger on it but he vowed to watch her more closely in the coming weeks. They had come too close to have everything unravel now.

At the word go Inuyasha moved. He was not the streak of lighting that she remembered from his last battle. Instead, he merely walked up to the trembling man and grinned, flashing his prominent canines.

"You sure you want to do this buddy," he asked, eyeing the man with a predator's intent.

"Nope," came the squeaky reply and the lord promptly abdicated in Inuyasha's favor.

The crowd booed and hissed the cowardly lord off the field. Inuyasha, however, nodded in approval. The man had been wise to recognize his superior. That was two down and only two left.

Kagome was also impressed by the human's practicality. In such a battle Kagome herself would have chosen the same option, strategic retreat. However, in anything but a physical altercation she was more than up to the challenge when it came to Inuyasha.

That thought was so foreign it startled her. It seemed like every time she turned around these days she was discovering something new about herself. It was very disconcerting but she could not help but feel as if she was finally coming into herself.

Kagome sat back and turned to see Sango regarding her thoughtfully.

"What," Kagome asked.

"You like him, don't you," she grinned, "It's OK to admit it."

"No," Kagome sputtered, "I barley know the guy. I have only spoken to him once in the last ten years."

"I might not know too much about youkai mating customs but that gleam in your eye was universal," Sango pointed out.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sango," she scoffed.

"Yeah, right," Sango agreed, rolling her eyes at Kagome's denial.

The problem, Kagome knew, was that Sango was right. She did like Inuyasha. Much more than was normal and it was beginning to scare her. First, her youkai was pulling weird tricks yesterday. Then, after one a hot and cold encounter with Inuyasha, she was practically going crazy. It was starting to piss her off.

"Princess," one of her guards had come to bow before her, "A man by the name of Kouga wishes to speak with you."

Sango stood, "Uh, I should go. Miroku said he would spar with me again this afternoon and I should really get ready."

Kagome sighed, "Have fun and don't pull your punches."

Sango grinned, "I never do."

Kagome nodded to the guard, "I will speak with him."

Kouga swaggered up to her and bowed, giving her a rakish smile.

"Your Highness," he said boldly, "I have come to declare that I will be the one to win the tournament today. When I do I don't think it will be necessary to have any more tests of worth. I am the only man you will ever need."

Kagome, who once thought of this wolf as her only real option, found herself both bemused and annoyed at his words. How could he possibly imagine that he could beat Inuyasha? It rankled that he automatically assumed his victory but she let it stand.

"Is that so," she asked, "While I look forward to your performance, my plan still stands. If you are the right man for me I am sure you will pass all future assessments with ease."

Kouga grinned and took her hand, kneeling before her. Kagome cringed at his touch and her youkai was not at all happy. It rattled against an unseen barrier, longing to put this male in his place.

"I swear you will not be disappointed," he vowed, "You will be my woman."

He kissed her hand and exited before she could utter a word of protest. A delayed shiver of rejection traveled up Kagome's spine and she discretely wiped the back of her hand on her skirt.

She made to take a deep breath to settle herself but found that she could not thanks to the dratted corset. She felt dizzy for a moment before she remembered how to breathe. Kagome could not wait to be rid of the thing. She would probably take it outside and burn it if given the opportunity.

"Lord Kouga and Count Jiro," the herald bellowed.

Count Jiro was a kind hearted Wind Youkai who was old enough to be her father. She liked him but as an uncle not a mate. Kagome glared when Kouga shot her a confident grin. She fervently hoped Jiro pummeled him into the ground.

They were circling each other when Jiro pounced, or attempted to anyway. Kouga avoided him easily and struck out in a kick that sent Jiro flying. The older youkai landed on his feet and blocked a punch to his abdomen, retaliating with a well aimed strike.

Kouga ended up sprawled in the dirt with Jiro aiming for the final blow. Kouga grabbed Jiro by the arm and threw him across the arena to slam into the far wall. Jiro slid down the wall with a pained groan. Kouga was on him in a second. With his fist held threateningly to Jiro's face he called for the older youkai's surrender.

"Alright, alright," Jiro chuckled, "You got me. I surrender."

Kouga snarled and released Jiro. He turned to Kagome and bowed with an assuming type of confidence that made her want to slap him. It was as if he already thought he had her wrapped around his finger. It reminded her of how Inuyasha acted last night and for some reason Kouga annoyed her more.

She felt her lip curl in anger but caught herself before she could make a scene like yesterday. To diffuse her rising irritation Kagome looked away and buried herself in a cup of lemon water. She never had to worry about these mood swings before. Now it felt like a sleeping beast within her has awoken and is determined to see that she gets the respect it thinks she deserves.

It was a strange feeling and Kagome was almost frightened. She was used to being mediocre and on the outer edge of youkai politics. Now, however, this force inside her was growing and she felt the urge to assert herself. Not only as the future queen but as a youkai female.

($=¥x£+2(8%+2.395{2nx€}) 何を いくら ですか。

Inuyasha felt his youkai flex in response to Kagome's flair of temper. Ever since last night his youkai had been restless and agitated. It made him short tempered and he couldn't focus. All he could think about was his strong desire to strangle the wolf who could not keep his eyes off of the princess. The rosary pricked painfully and he jerked the beads in annoyance. He could not afford these distractions. He only had a limited amount of time.

"Your Highness," Sango came out of the shadows to stand beside him, "Are you all right?"

"What the hell makes you ask that question," Inuyasha snarled.

"You look...twitchy," she said, "You need to be focused."

"Fuck off," he snapped then smirked, "Like you can talk about focus."

"What is that supposed to mean," she glared.

"Is that flashy lord you're always with part of your master's plan," Inuyasha asked with amusement veiled with accusation.

Sango blushed but shot him a furious, defiant glare.

"Prince Inuyasha and Lord Shippo."

"Gotta go kick some ass," Inuyasha shrugged out of his leather tunic, "And Sango, you don't have this fucking collar on. Try to enjoy yourself a little."

He left her staring after him in astonished bewilderment as he stepped out into the sunlit arena. He was greeted by a roar of approval from the crowd which he ignored. Inuyasha scanned the sea of faces until his eyes found Princess Kagome's face. He allowed his eyes to rest on her for only a fraction of an instant before focusing on Shippo.

The lord was a tall and lanky Fox Youkai no older than sixteen human years. Inuyasha winced inwardly. He did not want to fight this kid but, he supposed, Shippo had to have some amount of skill to have made it past the second round. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. It wasn't like this was a battle to the death, he would just make sure to pull his punches.

The kid snarled in a pathetic imitation of a growl. Inuyasha did not reply as he waited for him to make the first move. Shippo did not make him wait long. The young lord charged across the field at a speed that surprised Inuyasha.

He dodged the first attack effortlessly and struck him on the shoulder as he went by. Not hard, but enough to make him pay attention. Shippo stumbled, recovered his footing, and immediately launched into a spinning kick that impressed Inuyasha. He side stepped it and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, flinging him into the wall.

The kid bounced off the wall with a grunt of pain but didn't stay down. He slowly got to his feet, a determined glint in his eye. Inuyasha had to respect his tenacity.

Inuyasha tensed in a fighter's crouch as the boy pounced. He caught the young lord's fist and pinned him to the ground. Shippo struggled violently, spitting colorful curses in his face. Inuyasha growled, calling for the youkai's submission. The fox growled back but went limp as he begrudgingly accepted his defeat.

Inuyasha released him and stood helping the young lord to his feet. Shippo gave him a cheeky grin and shook Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha returned the fox's grip and even gave him a half smile. This kid had potential.

He let his eyes flicker briefly to Kagome's face and was pleased by the approval he saw in her smile. It made his whole body glow with warm male pride. Even the constant annoyance of the collar could not douse that flame.

($=¥x£+2(8%+2.395{2nx€}) 何を いくら ですか。

Miroku was not among the crowd at the arena that day. He was, instead, pouring over books in the library looking to confirm his suspicions. If what he had felt yesterday was what he thought it was...well, it would be the greatest discovery in the past twenty years. The Northern King had been so meticulous and thorough in his destruction of that particular race that no one had even considered the possibility of survivors.

If the princess was such a survivor than that would mean... He paused and choked. That would mean that the princess was not at all blood related to either the Queen of Light or the current Mortal King. That could cause an uproar in the East; perhaps even spark a civil war.

Miroku set aside his book and plopped his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes in shock of this revelation. This was far more complicated than just finding the last of an ancient race. He had unearthed a secret that the monarchy of the East has worked very hard to conceal.

Those spells around her youkai were exceptionally strong and must have been extremely expensive. They had obviously been commissioned by the Queen herself when she was still alive. The princess thought she was a hanyou and, thanks to those spells, so did everyone else. The same spells that were obviously eroding under pressure.

He cringed. Even if he wasn't the one to unmask her true identity she would be discovered soon enough. Especially if what his book had said was true. The finding and identifying of a mate would shatter those spells like delicate glass, than all hell would break loose.

($=¥x£+2(8%+2.395{2nx€}) 何を いくら ですか。

Kagome couldn't sit still as she watched the secondary fights that would determine the lower ranks of the tournament. The two top positions were to be decided later that day and the remaining fights were half hearted at best.

The princess was so agitated and nervous her flaring youkai had her guards edging cautiously back. Everyone was a little on edge around the princess after her display yesterday.

Finally the rankings were decided and the field was cleared for the final challengers. Kagome _really_ did not want to have to spend any alone with Kouga. It would only encourage his conviction that she was attracted to him. She shivered. For some reason he repelled her now. She could never bring herself to mate with him.

On the flip side of the coin she did not relish the prospect of spending time with Inuyasha either. The mere thought of it made her skin grow warm with temper and her stomach flutter with nerves. He was so rude to her but also so gentle. The things he said about her mother were incredible.

For a moment she wondered if he had more such stories than she scowled. She did not want to hear anything he had to say. Kagome growled in frustration. Everyone on the platform leaned away from her.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen," herald called, "I am pleased to announce the final match of this tournament. The winner will have the honor of our Princess Kagome's favor. May I present Lord Kouga of the Northern Wolf Pack. He is the first son of the High Advisor to the White Wolf."

The crowd cheered the wolf as he entered the arena. Kouga soaked it all in and waived enthusiastically. He bowed to Kagome and winked. Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"And His Royal Highness, the first in line for the Western Throne and Commander of the Western Army, Prince Inuyasha. "

The crowd went wild as Inuyasha stoically marched out to meet his opponent.

"The rules of this fight differ in only that a knockout will determine the winner."

Kagome's eyes fixed on Inuyasha as he took his place opposite Kouga. He did not even glance at the stands but saved his golden glare for the wolf. Kagome gripped her armrests so hard the wood groaned in protest.

($=¥x£+2(8%+2.395{2nx€}) 何を いくら ですか。

Inuyasha stood in the arena and winced. The cheering was so loud it hurt his sensitive ears. He watched with disgust as Kouga played the crowd. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the wolf but his mind was fixated on Kagome.

He could feel her gaze boring holes in his body. His youkai felt the dominant female's interest and purred in anticipation. Male pride in her perusal welled up in his chest and heated his blood.

Inuyasha clenched his fists to keep from clawing at the rosary as it began a slow burn. It had been slowly getting hotter and hotter as the day wore on. It was driving him to distraction and he needed to concentrate. He swore that if he ever got his hands on Naraku and his bitch he would skin them alive. The rosary punctuated that thought with a stabbing pain. He directed his rage and frustration on the wolf in front of him.

Kouga gulped as Inuyasha bared his fangs in fury. A growl that raised the hair on the back of his neck rumbled in Inuyasha's chest. Kouga was suddenly nervous that he was in over his head. He glanced at Princess Kagome and hardened his resolve. He needed to prove to his woman that he was worthy of her.

Inuyasha saw the wolf's momentary distraction and hurled himself across the field making a beeline for the lord's jaw. Kouga pivoted at the last second and hit Inuyasha in the side. As he flew from the impact he cursed. The damn rosary was slowing him down.

He recovered, flipping onto his feet, and caught Kouga by the wrist before he could land a blow to his face. Kouga snapped at him, his canines an inch from Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha heaved him off and followed with a strike to his chest that connected but not with the force Inuyasha was accustomed to. Kouga slid, digging his feet into the earth and a huge grin split his face. Kouga knew Inuyasha was not at full strength.

Inuyasha snarled when Kouga laughed.

"Caught a cold, mutt face," he moved with shocking velocity and punched Inuyasha in the gut. Even as Inuyasha fought for breath he gripped Kouga's arm and pitched him hard into the ground. The earth split at impact and Inuyasha growled.

"Still strong enough to hand you your ass, wolf shit," he pounced and punched Kouga in the face, driving him even further into the dirt.

Kouga pushed Inuyasha off with enough force to drive him into the far wall. The wood splintered and the crowd screamed as Inuyasha was propelled into the stands. He rose from the wreckage like an angry god. He was not going to let this wolf get in his way.

"Give up yet," Kouga taunted.

In answer Inuyasha leapt back down to the field and motioned for Kouga to do his worst.

Kouga charged, his fist raised. Inuyasha watched Kouga approach and did not even twitch until he came within arm's reach. Inuyasha seized Kouga by the throat stopping him dead in his tracks. Inuyasha landed a blow on Kouga's solar plexus. Kouga felt the oxygen forced from his lungs and fell to his knees as Inuyasha released him.

Staring down at the wolf Inuyasha delivered a final kick to his head. Kouga collapsed to the ground and did not get up.

The crowd cheered but Inuyasha did not hear it. The herald was declaring him the winner but Inuyasha did not hear it. The medics were congratulating him even as they tended Kouga but Inuyasha did not hear it.

A small gasp and a flare of excited feminine youkai held his complete attention. The princess was staring at him and he held her ocean eyes with his own. She was frozen to her seat and white in the face. Her youkai, however, was pulsing in pride. Inuyasha was stunned to realize that the pride the princess felt was for his victory.

An attendant whispered in Kagome's ear and she stood reluctantly breaking his gaze. Suddenly the sound was turned up making Inuyasha flinch and well-wishers jostled him off the field.

($=¥x£+2(8%+2.395{2nx€}) 何を いくら ですか。

Kagome was standing in her room allowing her maid to dress her. She did not pay much attention to the gown but the corset was on the floor where it would stay. She felt like the butterflies in her stomach were going to tear her apart.

Inuyasha was coming to her privet rooms to have dinner. He was about to encroach on her territory, but instead of being irritated by the thought she was excited. She caught herself wondering if he would like the curtains she had chosen or the kinds of books she had on her shelves.

Her hands shook as she smoothed the material that was a stunning blue which matched her eyes. She was patient as her maid fussed with her hair making it curl and pulling it up. The makeup was light and natural. The earrings were delicate and dangly. The shoes were soft and comfortable. She knew she looked ready but that first step towards the door was a herculean task.

Kagome put her hand on the wood separating her from Inuyasha. She could feel his aura beyond her bedroom door. Her fingers began to drip pink sparks and a something that had been sleeping inside her uncurled. It moved to fill a few of the gaping holes that she did not even know were there.

Kagome allowed her confidence to build and her newfound sense of authority to give her the boost she needed to open the door. Kagome looked around in awe.

Her sitting room had been transformed from a comfortable library to a red and silver tent. Fine red silk was draped across the room stitched with the Western Royal crest. A table set for two was covered with silver cloth. Golden lilies in clear glass vases that were scattered around gave the room a fresh, gentle floral sent.

Standing among the opulence with one of her books in his hand was Inuyasha. He was dressed in the traditional Western style, a red haori that looked perfect on him. Kagome knew he felt her approach. His ears trained on her and his nose twitched. He closed the book and placed it carefully on the shelf. She braced herself for his sarcasm and the judgment of her character he made very clear last night.

Inuyasha turned and Kagome blushed as his eyes slowly roved from the hem of her dress to the neckline. When his eyes met hers she saw a glint of approval and her knees went weak. He bowed in greeting.

"Thank you for inviting me, Your Highness," he said, perfectly polite.

"Once again I must congratulate you on your victory, Prince," she gestured to the table, "The cook has prepared all of your favorites to celebrate."

Inuyasha walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. He offered it to her and Kagome suddenly became very suspicious. Where was the judgmental ladies man that had been in the corridor last night? Who was this polite and considerate youkai?

"What's wrong," he asked when she made no move to sit down.

"I think I should be asking you the same question," she said, hands on hips, "Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?"

He sighed and looked slightly ashamed, "Perhaps I might have judged you too harshly. I may or may not have jumped to some conclusions before I had the whole story."

Kagome snorted at that almost apology but took the offered seat. The feel of him behind her for even just that short moment made her very aware of his masculine presents. Inuyasha took his seat across from her and she was suddenly the sole focus of a pair of glowing golden eyes. She cleared her throat nervously and nodded to the waiting servant.

The first course of hot bird nest soup arrived and Kagome sighed in pleasure. It was one of her favorites. Inuyasha picked up the small dessert spoon from the setting and started to eat. Kagome could not help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"What," he asked with a frown.

Kagome picked up her soup spoon and waived it in the air meaningfully.

"Yeah, it's a spoon," he raised a brow in confusion, "So?"

"You're using the wrong one," she pointed out with a smile, "The bigger spoon is the soup spoon. That one you are using is the dessert spoon."

Inuyasha blinked and scowled. "A spoon is a spoon, damn it. As Commander of my brother's army I don't need know that kind of shit."

Kagome watched him continue to devour the dish and glanced at her own spoon. With a shrug she tossed it over her shoulder and grabbed her dessert spoon. Inuyasha paused to gape at her.

"As future Queen if I don't want to use the proper tableware in privet than I won't," she declared and proceeded to enjoy her meal. Inuyasha chuckled and his aura flared in approval. She kept her eyes down to hide her blush.

The second course was fresh leafy green vegetables with a light balsamic dressing. Inuyasha glared at his plate, disgusted.

Kagome saw that he was not eating and suddenly remembered his dislike for food that resembled plants.

"Is something the matter with your food, Inuyasha," she asked innocently.

"I don't eat leaves," he said, poking the vegetables suspiciously, "Or grass."

"If you do not eat it the chief will be terribly insulted," she pointed out, taking a bite of her own salad.

"I thought you said the chief made my favorites," he watched her take another bite and wrinkled his nose.

"He did," she wanted desperately to laugh but held herself together. "I believe the main dish tonight is ramen."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up, "I think I should save room for the ramen." He pushed the salad away and sipped his wine.

Kagome leaned over and speared a chunk of lettuce off his plate. She offered it to Inuyasha with a flourish. "Eat it. I promise it won't kill you."

Kagome met his eyes and suddenly the playful and relaxed atmosphere vanished. Her skin warmed as Inuyasha leaned in close. She could feel his breath on her fingers as he gently bit the greens and tugged them off the fork. She breathed in his wild forest sent as he swallowed. A tense silence stretched between them and Kagome could not look away from his smoldering gaze.

Her youkai crept across the space separating them and touched Inuyasha. He jerked in surprise as his own youkai responded. Instead of sliding around each other, for one split second they merged. She tasted forest green light and crimson rain as a shape flashed in her mind. The thin cord within her heart sprang to life and that old connection she had all but forgotten was reforged. Inuaysha's eyes widened in surprise.

Before Kagome could fully comprehend what had just happened her youkai was back and churning in her heart. Confused, Kagome grabbed her wine cup and twisted it in her fingers.

Kagome forced herself to smile, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not bad at all," she shivered at his husky tone. Kagome turned her attention back to her own plate but no longer felt hungry. She was painfully aware of Inuyasha and kept glancing at him from beneath her lashes. He was thoughtfully contemplating his salad but Kagome noticed that he did not take another bite.

When the ramen was served the tension dissipated and Kagome was pleased to find herself actually having a good time.

"So, Sesshomaru was clutching father's leg frozen in fear," Inuyasha grinned as Kagome giggled helplessly, "Father asked him what was wrong and it turns out Sessh was afraid of heights."

"A Dog Youkai was afraid of heights," Kagome had tears of mirth in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. "He could fly, right," she asked, daubing at her face with her napkin.

"Yep, but he refused to climb down a steep staircase for years," Inuyasha chuckled at the memory, "And Sessh is such a stick in the mud it was hilarious to see him terrified of something so incredibly stupid."

"I wish I had siblings," she said wistfully, "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Nah," Inuyasha scoffed, "They are a pain in the ass most of the time."

"So, what is it like being the commander of your brother's army," she asked, savoring a fork full of noodles.

"Not as shitty as you might think," he chuckled at her raised brow. "My father was actually the one who suggested it to him and it turned out to be perfect. I travel around kicking ass and my iceberg brother sits at home and does paperwork."

Kagome grinned, "Yeah, my father says that eighty percent of his day is paperwork. I hope I can handle it."

"You will make a great Queen," Inuyasha assured her, suddenly serious.

Kagome smiled warmly, looking away uncertainly, "Thank you."

"What was that talk yesterday about your father not thinking that you were politically strong enough," Inuyasha asked in a dangerous tone.

Kagome fidgeted under his stern gaze, "He basically said that he did not want me to rule alone."

Inuyasha frowned, his ears flicking back and forth, "Kagome, I think..."

A servant entered and bowed interrupting Inuyasha.

"Your Highness, forgive me for intruding," he said. Inuyasha growled at him and the servant cowered. Kagome reached across the table to lay a restraining hand on his arm. He glanced at her and settled back into his chair.

"What is it," she asked, a little annoyed with having another male in her territory.

"The king wishes you to know that the time of propriety has arrived," he said and waited.

Kagome sighed in disappointment.

"What the hell does that mean," Inuyasha asked.

"It means you have to go," she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Father does not want people to gossip because you stayed too long."

Inuyasha scowled but did not argue. He stood and pulled Kagome's chair out for her. He shot the servant a scathing glare and the man made a hasty exit. Kagome walked him to the door and stood there a bit uneasy.

Inuyasha leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I had a great time."

She blushed, "Me too."

A warm hand on her cheek made her look up into fiery golden eyes. Lips pressed against hers and Kagome was caught up in a rush of melting heat. It was nothing like the quick kiss last night. This was a sun to that star.

Her hands rose to tangle in soft silver hair as Inuyasha liked her lips in silent a request. She opened to him and he swept his tongue along the roof of her mouth before twining it around hers.

Her youkai flared in response to his kiss and heated the air calling out to Inuyasha. In her mind's eye a shadow stretched and a glowing blue eye opened. A growl of approval rumbled in Inuyasha's chest at her unconscious moan. He nibbled her lip deliciously, moving down to bury his nose in her neck breathing in her scent. He was resting his canines on her pulse point when she suddenly gasped in pain. Her youkai was stretching the binding spells to their limits as it struggled to assume its proper place.

Inuyasha pulled back, concern in his eyes. She shook her head unable to explain the momentary pain and pulled him down for a quick good bye kiss.

"Can I see you tomorrow," she whispered.

"Meet me at the edge of the forest after lunch," he said than glowered, "If you can ditch your entourage."

"I see you there," she opened the door and watched as he followed the page down the hall.

Closing the door she leaned against it, her heart still pounding from his kiss. A sharp ache in her chest was the only counter point to her joy. Kagome knew she would not be the same after this. What she could not know was that a deeper, more profound change had been set in motion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

Do-di-do-di-do-di-do-di

I am having so much fun! Who wants more? I know I do. Next chapter will be super awesome.

Man, was this chapter LONG! I am pooped. I almost stopped at the end of the tournament, but I could not quite bring myself to do it.

5,453 words bitches

Don't get used to it!


	9. Chapter 9

OK, all of you hooligans out there who don't review, you have forced my hand. I am reduced to begging. Each and every comment, good, bad, and downright insulting is a treasure more valuable than gold. Like me, hate me, any way you take me just REVEIW ME!

I love you all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Kagome dreamed that night of the stars. They were shimmering all around her as she soared through the night sky. Her wings outstretched caught the warm air with instinctual ease and Kagome basked in the thrill of flight. <em>

_She looked down and saw that instead of hands she had razor sharp claws. They glimmered in the moonlight like shards of silver. Her long neck arched as she surveyed the dark valley below._

_She was hunting for that which was hers to protect; her family, her mate, her Doom. Those who would liberate her soul so she could be free, free to take her rightful place as Queen._

_Suddenly a heavy chain was locked around her neck and she fell through the air, dragged down by the weight. Her wings melted and she plummeted through the sky. Her roar of defiance became a scream of fear as the ground rushed up to meet her._

Kagome woke with a start. Her sheets were damp with sweat and her breath was coming in gasps. The air was hot and humid and her body echoed with a half remembered joy unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She flung back the blankets and shivered from a sudden cold draft wafting in from her open window. The early morning sunlight drew her and she looked out and up into the pink and blue sky. The beast stirred in longing and she could almost taste the wind. How wonderful would it be to leap from this window and into open sky. Her hands were on the sill, braced to throw herself over the ledge when a knock on her door broke her reverie.

Startled Kagome backed away from the window. What had she been thinking? She wasn't so harried and depressed to be suicidal, was she?

_Knock Knock Knock_

Seiko was at the door with the princess's breakfast. The moment she the princess let her into the room Seiko began to sweat. The room was unnaturally hot and stank of fire and rage. It made a sensitive Mouse Youkai like Seiko nervous. She left the tray on Kagome's small table and scurried out of the room, her heart pounding in fear.

Kagome did not notice her maids distress, instead eyed the patter of fruit and eggs with an inexplicable distaste.

How could she be hungry when the sky was calling? She wanted the thrill of the hunt and the feel of prey impaled on her silver claws. She could almost taste the hot wild blood.

A wall battered and riddled with cracks and fissures rose haltingly in her mind between the thoughts of freedom and her will. Kagome felt suddenly empty as she was cut off from a vital piece of herself. It was such a clumsy transition that she could, for the first time, feel the strangeness of it.

It tasted like rotten fruit and crisp mint in her mouth and smelled like old blood. As the wall she could not perceive fell into place she felt crushingly empty. Kagome wanted to weep from loss and tear the strangeness to bloody scraps but she held herself together. She did not want Inuyasha to see her while she was suffering from one of her "episodes."

The thought of him and his kisses quieted her burning spirit and she ate, scheming on how to ditch her ardent followers.

\\\\\\\\\\\ 愛 \\\\\\\\\\\

Inuyasha sat high up in a tree watching the sunrise contemplating the princess. He remembered her now. Her scent was very distinctive once you got close enough to actually smell it. It was muted and elusive and unlike any other scent he had ever come across.

His memories of her were fuzzy. The death of his father and mother were far more prominent, but he did recall her scent and that connection they had once shared. He sighed; this made everything so much more complicated. He could sacrifice a faceless twit to save his home but after last night the princess had begun to mean something to him. There was something within her that called to him.

The rosary sent a painful jolt through his body and Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree. He cursed in anger and surprise. He had all but forgotten his fucking collar. He touched thoughtfully. He hadn't felt its sting when he was with Kagome last night when the farthest thing from his mind was Naraku and his plans. Maybe it was losing its magic.

Inuyasha felt hope surge in his chest. Then he would be free and he could tell Naraku to go hang himself. And he could warn his brother about Naraku's designs on the West. Unknown to Naraku he had overheard quite a few interesting things while locked in the dungeon.

The rosary sent bolts of agony burning through him. He wobbled and had to dig his claws into the bark so he would not fall. So much for that theory, he realized bitterly.

He would have to stick to his plan. After today the princess would be his utterly and it would not be difficult to steal her away to the North. Once Naraku had wed her Inuyasha would be free and Naraku would die.

He gritted his teeth and gouged out chunks of bark as the rosary set his body ablaze with agony.

When it passed he let himself feel the shame of what he had to do. It was not honorable to use others in the way he was using Kagome. That kiss last night was a lure and his affection the bait. For his sake he had to feel nothing for the girl. He swore to avenge her once he was free but he had no choice but to hand her over to the most evil man in the Four Kingdoms.

To be sure, he admitted reluctantly, he liked Kagome but he wasn't about to sacrifice his family and people for a stranger. Inuyasha was a seasoned warrior and he wouldn't let his emotions interfere with what he and to do.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and sprinted towards his rooms. Breakfast was surly waiting for him and then to lay the bait.

\\\\\\\\\\\ 愛 \\\\\\\\\\\

It was not even eleven in the morning and Kagome was about to slaughter dozens of innocent men, each one only wanting to assure her of their affections after losing the tournament. They all wanted to know what else she had planned so they could redeem themselves. Kagome had felt her temper building all day. It was like a stoked and roaring blaze that could turn into an obliterating firestorm at any moment.

It had started with Kouga marching up to her as soon as she stepped foot out of the royal wing.

"Princess Kagome," he hollered and ran up to her with a big grin on his face, "Miss me while you were forced to entertain that mutt?"

Kagome had wanted to say, 'No, you fool, go sniff around someone else,' but that would have been undiplomatic. Instead she pressed her lips together in annoyance and said, "Good morning, Kouga."

"Let's go for a run, Your Highness," he suggested eagerly. "I know you can't keep up but I can carry you."

He put his arms around her to lift her up and Kagome suddenly knew what the wolf was doing, he was scent marking her. She snapped. Her aura flared in warning and she slapped the wolf. On his cheek she left three deep gouges that bled freely. She stared at her hand in awe. Her nails were soft and short, not long enough to cause the damage done to his face.

"I like my women feisty," Kouga said with a cocky smile and licked a trail of blood from his lips. Her eyes snapped to his and a growl formed in her throat. It ripped through the air, loud and deep making the hairs on Kouga's arm rise. The air heated rapidly drawing sweat to his brow.

He backed away from her nervously.

"Uh, I need to see to my wolves," he said and beat a hasty retreat with a parting, "I'll see you later, mate."

She watched Kouga flee and gagged. His scent on her body was repulsive to her and she raced off to the public bathhouse to wash it off.

As Kagome soaked she thought about the last few days.

Her temper was unpredictable. She was sending out Youkai body language for the first time and she had never grasped the intricacies of Youkai interaction before now. Something within her was changing. Maybe she was finally coming into her powers.

That thought filled her with fierce joy. Now she could prove to her father that she _was_ powerful and she _could_ rule well. She would live up to her mother's legacy after all, it just took Kagome longer than she thought to happen.

She rose from the water with hope in her heart and a determination to welcome her new power with open arms.

That was the last peaceful moment she knew that morning.

The suitors flocked to her like bees to honey and she could not shake them.

"Princess," one said, a hand full of roses no doubt cut from the castle's gardens thrust under her nose, "I know I did not win the test of strength but that does not mean that I do not love you."

"No princess, it is I who love you," another shouted, pushing the other out of the way, "Do not be fooled by these Youkai. Your mother loved a human and so should you."

It went on like that until Kagome's rage mounted pink sparks began to flash in her eyes and crackle in her hair. She was sick of all of these outsiders invading on her ancestral territory and now her newfound temper was on the brink of breaking free. All she wanted to do was see Inuyasha.

Her Youkai moved and the binding spells stretched and cracked.

\\\\\\\\\\\ 愛 \\\\\\\\\\\

Across the castle the elderly soothsayer, Chiaki Nishinomiya, dropped a glass filled with rare oils. It shattered on the stone and the scent of sandalwood filled the air. She paid it no mind as she made a dash for her spell book.

The binding she had laid on the foundling child eighteen years ago was on the brink of shattering. She must not let that happen. She hunted through her book until she came across the original spell. Chiaki could cast it again but the princess must be painted with the ancient symbols.

She could not go to the king. He had trusted her to create a spell that would remain strong under the pressure of the princess's Youkai and she had failed him. She would go to the Captain of the Guard. He was the only other person who knew the secret.

Chiaki gathered up all of the supplies she would need for the binding and ran in search of Yuki.

\\\\\\\\\\\ 愛 \\\\\\\\\\\

"Your Highness," it was Miroku, Kagome realized with intense relief, "I am glad I caught you."

She was jogged out of her spiraling black mood by his voice and welcomed the intrusion.

"What can I do for you, Miroku," she asked, excusing herself from her crowd of admirers. Miroku offered her is arm and she allowed him to lead her away.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," he glanced back at the fuming group of men.

"Not at all," Kagome insisted, ignoring her suitors.

"Good, I have something important to discuss with you," he said, "I couldn't find you yesterday after the tournament."

Kagome blushed guiltily. She had forgotten her promise to speak with him that night. Her thoughts had been full of Inuyasha.

"I am all yours for the time being," Kagome prompted, "What do you need to tell me?"

Kagome was only half listening as she purposely guiding their stroll down closer to the forest. Now was her chance to escape into the woods without being seen and followed.

His brow furrowed anxiously, Kagome's aura felt different today. It was a bit wilder; the air around her was a few degrees warmer than normal. All were signs that her repressed youkai was bubbling near the surface. She did not have much time.

It made him that more desperate to at least warn her about the danger she might face. If her binding spells were broken while she was upset or angry nothing on Earth would be able to stop her.

He was, in fact, supremely surprised that it has not happened yet. The books had told him that females were the dominant gender and were far more temperamental than the males. Kagome had seemed very polite and well spoken so perhaps he was wrong, but he did not think so. It was those binding spells. They had to be removed as soon as possible in a controlled environment.

He suddenly had second thoughts. What if he was going about this the wrong way. Maybe he should go directly to the king. The princess would probably be distraught to hear her family had lied to her, but she deserved the truth. It was better to find someplace away from prying ears.

"Princess, is there someplace we can talk privately?"

\\\\\\\\\\\ 愛 \\\\\\\\\\\

Chiaki Nishinomiya was no longer a young girl and her mad dash had slowed to something resembling an urgent hobble. She was told by every guardsman she asked that Yuki was on the curtain wall inspecting the castle's defenses.

She despaired of this. The long climb up the steps seemed like an insurmountable task for the aged human. However, she was determined to reach the top and procure Yuki's assistance.

She was winded and her knees were screaming when she finally found Yuki. He surrounded by scribes and guardsmen as he inspected each stone on the wall for flaws and wear.

"Yuki," she called out to him. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprised recognition. He broke away from the furiously scribbling scribes to lend her his arm.

"What are you doing on the wall, old woman," he asked.

She leaned on his arm gratefully, "I've news of the princess and the arrangement made."

That was all she had to say for the wall to be cleared and a chair brought for her with a cup of cool water.

"The princess has been acting extremely strange lately," Yuki said once they were alone, "What has happened?"

"The binding spells are weakening," she said. Yuki's already ice pale face drained of blood making him look like a corpse.

"This cannot happen," his voice was weak with shock, "It would be a disaster."

"That is an understatement, young man," she sighed. Yuki looked at her side long.

"I am three times your age, old woman," he reminded her.

"You look like you could be my grandchild so if I wish to name you young I shall," she huffed, "And you must help me."

"What?"

"I have to put another binding spell on the princess before this one shatters," she explained.

Yuki hesitated. He had always thought that the kingdom would reject the princess if she was proven not to have been the child of the beloved queen. Now, however, he has seen that even though everyone thinks she is hanyou no one has said a word against her. He believes they love her just as much as they loved the queen. Perhaps if she was proven to be full youkai it would be in her favor.

He remembered when he was teaching her and how frustraited she was that she could not come into her full strength. Maybe the queen was wrong to suppress the girl's youkai. Chiaki frowned when Yuki hesitated.

"What is it," she asked impatiently, "We need to do this as soon as possible."

"I don't think," he was about to say when off in the distance he heard a roar of unbridled joy and the seer collapsed to the ground.

\\\\\\\\\\\ 愛 \\\\\\\\\\\

In the dark Northern Palace where spring still stubbornly refused to blossom the residences trembled in terror. The crystalline halls were deserted and not soul could be seen in the snow banked gardens. No one in the North dared to draw breath when King Naraku was in a towering temper.

Deep in the King's Wing Naraku paced like a caged tiger. The mirror his youngest held out to him was fuzzy with interference. Something at the Eastern Castle was blocking her power.

Naraku had a feeling it was the old soothsayer that the Mortal King had employed. She had finally caught onto his spying and was taking steps to block him out. He hated not knowing how his plan was progressing. Naraku always wanted to be in full control of every one and every situation.

He believed it was his destiny to rule the Four Kingdoms. The North had been easy to win. That old coot in the mountains wasn't using the ice palace or the frozen throne so Naraku set himself up as ruler. All who opposed him were killed of fled into the mountains.

Now he had set his eyes on the West and the son of that mother fucking dog was giving him hell. He had hoped to use the bitch to force the son to surrender, but somehow Inuyasha had convinced his brother that she was to blame for their father's death.

If only Kamiko had kept her mouth shut that night. Instead she had to brag to the orphaned Inuyasha that he was now less than nothing. She had later told Naraku that she had thought the hanyou was going to be killed.

That had proved hard to do. Sesshomaru had the boy under guard night and day until he had learned to defend himself. Now, Inuyasha was the as great a warrior as his father. As long as those two brothers lived Naraku would never rule.

He grinned as the memory of Inuyasha writhing in pain surfaced. He at least had one dog chained and doing his bidding. As soon as Inyasha returned with the princess he was a dead man.

When Naraku married Kagome he would rule the East. With the power of two kingdoms behind him he would take the West. The South was going to be child's play. Mortals died so easily.

He lusted fiercely for the death of his enemies and the power of four thrones. He wanted the princess here NOW.

"What is taking so long," he roared, more or less to the limp doll propped up in a hard wooden chair.

"Yelling at Kikyou won't help matters, father," Kagura observed from the doorway. She was the only one on Earth who was unmoved by the king's anger. "Besides, it has only been three days since Inuyasha arrived at the Eastern Castle. Time is the bait that springs this trap."

Naraku stood next to the empty shell that had once been a girl before the fires of Kagome's soul had burned her mind away. He fingered her long black hair restlessly, reassuring himself that the princess would have to come and claim her missing piece. As long as she does not find a mate first

"How is the war going," he asked, not expecting any good news. Sesshomaru was so frustrating.

"Not well," Kagura sighed dispassionately, "The Western King has learned a new trick and it is decimating our forces."

"New trick," Naraku inquired his tone dangerous. He hated it when new element was introduced to his carefully laid plans.

"He has acquired a new sword. Each sweep of his blade decimates our forces," she complained," toying with her feather. "Every time he marches onto the battle field we lose miles of ground with no man power to gain it back."

Naraku's grip on Kikyou's hair turned violent. He maliciously yanked out a handful by the roots. The girl didn't twitch. He pushed Kikyou away and sat on one of his couches.

"Fucking bastered," Naraku snarled. "When I finally get my hands on Nastumi's child Inuyasha will be the first to suffer."

"Don't worry father," Kagura assured him, "Even if the halfie is stupid enough to betray us, she will be here soon even if I have to fetch her myself."

"That's my girl," he petted Kikyou, smoothing out her hair. Suddenly the lifeless girl gasped and jerked. She began to burn like a fire was lit in her heart and Kagura and Naraku watched as a shape moved beneath the surface of her skin, slithering around in the girl's body like a snake.

"What has happened father," Kagura asked, reaching out to touch the impression of scales the moving form was making.

"My little prize is awake at last," he chuckled, "Soon I will have her."

\\\\\\\\\\\ 愛 \\\\\\\\\\\

Inuaysha was out in the practice yard and almost dropped his sword when a rolling wave of power hit him. The youkai was female and strong. The one he felt two days ago. Her fury then did not even compare to the emotion he was now scenting. His youkai howled in response and he was off, sprinting towards the source of the writhing youkai. He was mad to run towards and angry woman instead of away but his youkai would let him do nothing else.

_She needs us_, it seemed to say. _Or she will burn the world_.

A/N

Man… that took forever. I wanted to make sure I put everything I needed into this chapter. Next chapter mysteries will be revealed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>The sky was blood red and the earth was a blazing inferno. Her eyes were awash in cleansing beautiful flames. All she saw was the world burning to ash around her. Remembered pain and shared fear stoked the fire in her heart.<p>

Emotions rushed through her and she lay helpless against the onslaught. They ripped her apart and remade her, filling in the dark places that had yearned for the light. She could not remember her name or where she was; the fire had burnt it away.

_Free! Free at last_

Those who held her captive for so long would be dust beneath her fury. The Death Bringer would be slaughtered for the crimes against her people. Now that she was free all would tremble before her wrath. No power would stand against her as she wreaked her terrible vengeance.

_Free and alone_

Her heart echoed with loneliness and she roared in sorrow. Her people were gone and she was alone. Alone with no Doom to call her own, no family, no joy. How could they kill her proud and ancient kin? Her Queen Mother drowned in the blood of her Doom as the lesser creatures ripped her heart from her body.

She would never forgive them. All were her enemy. She had nothing to live for but revenge. The world would burn to ash and all would be consumed in the fire.

* * *

><p>Miroku watched in horror as the princess as engulfed in a blaze of fire. Pink and gold flames concealed her completely and her youkai swirled violently, whipping the flames ever higher.<p>

He had only meant to tell the princes the truth. He had wanted to help her, to stop her from losing control. Instead he had been the one to bring forth the raging beast. If only he had gone to the king first.

_"Princess, is there someplace we can talk privately," he had asked and she directed him to a deserted corner of the castle. She led him through a lush and private garden to the lip of a gurgling fountain._

"_No one will hear us here," Kagome assured him. He glanced around nervously, having a flurry of second thoughts. Kagome must have noticed how twitchy he was because frowned._

"_What is it, Miroku," she asked, concerned for him, "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, princess, nothing is wrong but you had better sit down," he indicated to the fountain's edge. She sat gingerly, looking up at him with worry in her blue eyes. "What I am about to tell you has been a matter of extreme secrecy for almost twenty years. I would hesitate to share such sensitive information if it were not for extenuating circumstances."_

"_Just spit it out," she said, growing irritated. Impatient to be off to lunch, he was sure. _

"_It's about your youkai," he paused as he was suddenly the focus of two intense ocean eyes._

"_Go on," she prompted._

"_The late Queen was the greatest and most powerful Light Youkai ever to see the sun," he explained, "So, I was curious as to why a daughter of hers, hanyou regardless, would have so little power. Then at the tournament a few things became apparent. You remember when you nearly beheaded that challenger?"_

_Kagome nodded._

"_Well, when you became angry it triggered something that had been locked within you growing ever stronger. Your youkai was asserting itself and it fought against the spells for the first time. I don't know what woke it but your anger stirred it to action."_

"_Wait," she stood to look him in the eye. He forced himself not to back away from her. "What do you mean about spells?"_

"_Some time in your infancy someone bespelled you," he explained._

"_Impossible," she snapped, confusion and fear evident on her face. "Who would dare…Who could possibly…?"_

_He dared to place his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back onto the fountain. She sat, her hands shaking._

"_Princess, do not fear. They were spells of concealment and repression," he assured her, "Meant for your protection. The Queen herself must have commissioned them."_

"_You're saying my mother put these spells on me," she asked, "To repress my youkai. But, why?" _

"_Because," he searched her eyes for strength and courage. What he saw was fear, confusion, and hope. "You are not the true daughter of the King and Queen of the West."_

_Kagome said nothing, her face was blank and her hands had stopped trembling._

"_You are a marvelous youkai as rare as a Hyacinthian blue diamond," he rushed to say, "More powerful than you could imagine. You…"_

"_I WHAT," she screamed suddenly, startling him, "I FUCKING WHAT?"_

"_You are a Dragon Queen."_

And that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was running as fast as he could towards the building pain, rage, and fear that was growing on the far side of the castle. As he ran by the stables, spooking horses and groomsmen alike, Yuki jumped from the curtain wall and joined him.<p>

"What the fuck is happening," Inuyasha snapped to the Captain of the Guard.

Yuki did not answer him. They ran together into the gardens and skidded to a halt when they met a wall of flame.

"Prince Inuyasha," Miroku called, hurrying over.

"Lord Miroku," Inuyasha watched as the fire spread, setting green plants to smoldering. For all of its sound and light the fire did not burn very hot. "What is going on?"

"It's the princess," Miroku gestured helplessly to the fire, "Her binding spells have shattered. I am a fool."

Suddenly Yuki's hand was clamped around Miroku's throat and he was lifted into the air. Miroku kicked and struggled to breathe.

"What have you done," Yuki asked, his voice as cold as deep winter.

"Truth," Miroku managed to choke, "Deserved…the truth."

"Stupid, foolish little man," his fingers tightened and frost formed on Miroku's neck. "Do you know what you have DONE?"

Inuyasha casually grabbed Yuki and squeezed. Yuki was forced to drop the lord or suffer a crushed wrist.

"Creating an international incident will not help the princess," he told Yuki who nodded stiffly in agreement.

"Lord Miroku," Inuyasha growled. Miroku picked himself up off the grass and shook out his clothes. "How do we stop her from burning down the castle?"

"One of us has to go in and talk her down," he explained, "I am human so I can't brave the flames and survive."

"I cannot abide fire," Yuki admitted, "It would mean my death."

"Well, fuck," Inuyasha said. As far as he could see he was the only one who was wearing fire rat armor. Good thing he had decided to work off his extra energy in the practice yards that day. "I'm going in."

Inuyasha wasted no time plunging into the inferno and the two men made no move to stop him.

The heat was scorching but bearable as flames surround him an all sides. The grass beneath his feet was crisped and just beginning to catch fire. He ignored the sweat that instantly drenched his clothes and began to search for the princess.

It turned out to be fairly easy. The fire did nothing to hinder his nose and he followed it, heading long towards the scent of pain and fury. As he got closer to the princess the fire burned hotter and swirled higher. The flames turned from pink and gold to white and blue, yet still he pressed on.

The heat was pressing on his skin and with each breath he got a lungful of fire. The bare earth beneath his feet cracked in the heat. The air was so hot that his skin began to blister and he was about to give up when he saw her.

Her clothes had burned away and she stood naked garbed in dancing flames and her hair, black as midnight, whipped around her shoulders like tongs of ebony fire. She was a goddess wreathed in her own awesome glory.

He forgot his discomfort and reached out a tentative hand and, gently, circled her wrist with his fingers. Her skin was soft as moonlight but covered in tiny delicate scales that were unnaturally hot to the touch.

He stood there hold her arm for only a fraction of a second before her youkai viscously turned on him. Taken completely by surprise and entirely outmatched Inuyasha fell to his knees in agony.

* * *

><p>She was lost, spiraling down into a flaming inferno that blinded her and stole her breath. The deep abiding loneliness drew tears of molten lava that burned her cheeks, searing her to the bone. The rage and pain boiled in her bursting from her soul to take shape.<p>

Her shadow writhed and lengthened beneath her, wings as dark as pitch rose from inside the inky pool. A head beautifully tapered with delicate markings topped a serpentine neck followed by a large graceful body pulled itself up out of her shadow. A fin-tipped tail as long as it was tall curled around wicked looking silver clawed feet. Eyes as blue as pure summer oceans glowed against dark scales writhed in smoke that wafted from its toothy jaws.

A dragon the size of the Light Tower from snout to tail tip towered above her. Its leathery wings were cramped in the garden, brushing up against both the outer wall and the castle.

_Heart of my heart,_ it said with her voice, yet somehow sweeter and deeper, _How I have longed to be one with you._

_Who are you_, she asked the dragon, unafraid,

_I am you,_ it explained, _Part of who you are. I am what you have been denied for so long._

_I don't understand,_ she said.

_Yes, you do,_ it blew a puff of smoke that smelled like summer bonfires, _Else I could not have broken free. The young lord opened your eyes to a truth you have always known instinctively. Now we can fly and bathe in the fires of the earth. Now we can protect our Doom and choose a mate. Now we are one._

_If we are one then why are you over there and I am over here_, she asked longing to touch the shiny scales that shone like oil.

_Dragon, we are. Two and the same, _the Dragon rumbled_. Unlike the Others who descended from the First Power, who are only one thing inside their souls, we are separate. Dragons were born from the Fires of Creation. We emerged unformed, twin souls in one fluid body. Man and beast yet neither._

_So you are you and I am me but we share my body,_ she felt as though she were missing something important that the Dragon was trying to tell her.

A frustrated growl shook the air and resonated in her chest, _It is a sad day that a Dragon Queen is born with no understanding of who she is and who her people are. Our souls were forged together. Like gold and silver melted into one ring._

_How could I have not known about you,_ she wondered, her heart soaring with awe.

The dragon roared in unbridled fury and the ground rumbled, _Spells and trickery! Betrayal! Slaughter!_

Images flashed in her mind, each one a dart of anguish.

_Fire and light as Dragons battles for their lives against a dark foe. Young hatchlings murdered in their nests. The screams of terror and death. _

_Dragons falling all around her the ground bathed in dark cooling blood that steamed in the night air. The smell of rotting bodies and foul poisons._

_The injured Queen tossing her silver egg into the ocean with a prayer to the gods for her daughter's safety. The fury of the Dark One cheated out of his prize._

_Her father's face and her mother's arms. A spell cool and slimy that made her sick. The face of the old seer._

"_Will she be safe?"_

"_For as long as those spells hold, everyone will think she is yours." _

She was thrown out of the visions and fell to her knees, _I am alone._

_We are alone,_ the Dragon agreed.

_I am no one, _she wailed.

The Dragon lashed her tail in irritation, _You are a Queen. Meant to rule your own Doom. You are the last. Meant to seek revenge for the fallen. We will fly together to slaughter the Dark One. We will burn the world in our quest._

_But,_ she felt a flash of love break the chain of pain and rage. _My father. The kingdom. I have my people to rule and a mate to choose. I am Princess Kagome, daughter of the Queen of Light and the Mortal King._

The Dragon paused and looked up, out over the wall to the town beyond.

_Yes,_ it agreed, _These Others have become yours. You have loved them as your own for too long. You have even accepted a select few as part of your Doom._

_So, you see, I cannot abandon them,_ she insisted.

_No, indeed you cannot,_ the Dragon lowered its great head to look her in the eye, _But now that I am awake the Dark One will come for you. You must be vigilant. It is better if we hunt him but you must not abandon your Doom. The Queen is the center that binds._

A cool hand gently clasped her wrist jolting her. She looked down and saw nothing. A siren call of something sweeter than honey rang in her mind tugging at her soul. The Dragon began to sway her eyes glazing over.

_What is that, _Kagome asked, lulled by the song.

_They are calling us,_ she, the dragon was a part of Kagome so also female, hummed. _The son of true love. The forged blade. The two who are separate. They call._

The Dragon suddenly rushed her, disappearing into her chest and Kagome gasped.

The garden she had been standing in was burnt to ash and Inuyasha was grasping her wrist.

"What happened to the garden," she asked him trying to focus her eyes. She was still reeling from her conversation with her Dragon.

He blinked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping to ask you that question," he said.

She glanced down at the scorched dirt and was horrified to find that she was naked. Kagome yelped and tried to cover herself but only ended up bare assed on the ground. Inuyasha chuckled and draped his fire rat around her shoulders. She drew it around herself protectively with blushing thanks. The sound of approaching footsteps made her jump to her feet. Yuki and Miroku were coming around the corner at a dead sprint. Yuki outpaced Miroku and slid to a stop an inch from her nose.

Inuyasha rumbled softly beside her but did not stop Yuki from touching her hair and checking Kagome for injury.

"Princess," Miroku panted as he caught up, "Are you alright. I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I only wanted you to know the truth."

Miroku looked pale and shaky, almost close to tears. Kagome gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"You did the right thing, ser," she put a warm hand on his shoulder, "I just needed a few minutes to … get to know myself."

Yuki dropped to his knees in front of her in supplication. "Your Highness, I was one of the very few who knew of these deceptions. Please deal with me as you see fit."

Kagome focused on his bent form and realized that this was an important moment. Her reaction to his admission would set the precedence for how she would choose to view the lies she had believed her whole life. These people she had called family and loved with all her heart had bound her true self and lied to her.

She remembered the Light Queen and the love the Mortal King has so obviously shown her. His anxiety about her marring before taking the throne made sense to her now. It wasn't that he did not believe in her, it was that he wanted the girl he saw as his daughter to be secure when the truth was found out.

They were her true family. Even if her birth parents were still alive she could never dream of leaving this place that was her home to live with strangers. They had loved her and cared for her even though she was not their true child. Such selflessness could not be rewarded with a cold uncaring heart. It should be rewarded with understanding and a sense of awe.

The lies they told were her shield. The love they gave her was her rock. The warmth and security, the sense of truly belonging somewhere was her home. They had given her all these things and more freely. She loved them for it.

"Rise Yuki," she said a genuine smile on her lips, "You were always like an older brother to me and now that I have gained my Dragon you can train me truly."

Yuki lifted his head and looked at her with startled disbelief and a ghost of hope. He got to his feet slowly.

"It would be an honor, Your Highness."

A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders and turned her around. Inuyasha had scented the king as he drew near and directed Kagome's attention to him. Kagome took one look at her father's devastated expression and rushed to embrace him.

"Oh, daddy," she cried and threw herself into his arms. He rocked back on his heels and hugged his little girl as she sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder. The three men wandered away to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear over and over again. A pleading apology accompanied by his daughter's tears.

When Kagome was finally able to stop crying she looked up at her father with red, puffy eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly, wiping away the tears that were dripping down his face, "This changes nothing. You will always be my father and Monoko will always be my mother. Blood is not what makes a family."

"How did I get such an incredible daughter," the king asked with a tear thick laugh.

"Luck," she kissed his cheek, "It has been a while since we had dinner together and I am starving."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So? What do you think? If you think that her reaction to being lied to was unrealistic I correct you gently. I too found out that who I thought was my blood family really wasn't when I was sixteen. I cried and got over it. Love is the bond that draws people together not circumstance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the dark of the morning watching for sunrise. She had not been able to sleep last night. Her blood was boiling in her veins and the fire in her heart burned giving her unnatural energy. She had thrown off the stifling covers around three a.m. and climbed out of her window and onto the roof. The Dragon knew no fear of heights and claws as, sharp as daggers and unusually dexterous, cut into cold stone like a knife through butter.<p>

The Dragon sat beside her almost invisible against the dark tile. The only part of her that Kagome could make out was her glowing blue eyes. The Dragon was staring up at the stars longing plain in her searching gaze.

She'd reconciled with her father just over a week ago and he had apologized vowing to make a proclamation declaring the truth. She did not nay say him. If she was to rule her people they must know who she really was.

He had made good on that vow the next day and the court had exploded. Calls for her immediate retraction from succession had filled the throne room. They bickered and shouted at each other making such a din that the rafters shook showering them with years of dust.

"_Silence," he father had demanded, but his voice was not up to the task of being heard in the cacophony._

_Yuki stepped forward then, calmly and efficiently freezing the entire court. Youkai and humans alike were trapped in a thick sheet of ice. Silence reigned in the hall broken only by the tinkling of falling ice._

"_Thank you, Yuki," father had said and Yuki bowed. "My daughter, beloved of the Light Queen herself, and your Crown Princess is Kagome. She will rule after me and none can deny that she will be a good queen. As a dragon she will bring riches and prosperity to our land. No one else has more claim to the throne than she. All who speak against this is a traitor to the crown."_

_Father then motioned to Yuki who shattered the ice with a casual wave of his hand. The courtiers stood in silence for a long moment, their fine clothes damp and cold, before someone said loudly, "At least our queen will be pure youkai."_

"_Oh, yes," a woman agreed, "A powerful youkai who will protect us."_

"_If the Beloved Queen loved her than she is the only one I will serve," another cried._

_The chatter immediately turned to the benefits of having Kagome on the throne. The suitors who had all been present rushed forward clamoring for her attention swear vows of fealty and love. The Dragon bared her teeth at the gathering and Kagome had a sudden irrational urge to breathe fire. She wasn't even sure if she could breathe fire._

_Instead she raised her hands for their attention. Now she could finally dismiss these annoyances from her court. She was more than capable of holding the throne herself. Yet she paused. It would still insult them if she sent them away but not unduly so. She had not picked one of them after all. But her mind skittered to Inuyasha, who was not present she noticed. If she dismissed these buffoons she would have to send Inuyasha away too. That was unacceptable. She would have to stall for time._

"_In light of this recent revelation," she had said, "I must train and master my youkai. All activities will be postponed until further notice. Feel free to enjoy our hospitality until then."_

_The court had cleared slowly. Everyone eventually went in search of hot chocolate, brandy, and gossip._

"_That went better than expected," father observed with a sigh, relaxing back onto his throne. He had answered all of the courtiers' many questions and assured them of their standing and security. It had been exhausting._

"_Your Majesty," Yuki said, "I must begin training the princess at once."_

"_Agreed," he leaned over and kissed Kagome on the cheek, "Do well. Show them what a fine queen you will make."_

Yuki was as good as his word and began training her at once. He had said he was assessing her skill level and used that to work her to the bone. It was all basics so exhausting but boring as hell. The Dragon was no help either. She had not even twitched the entire time Kagome was sweating in the practice yard.

Kagome glanced over at her and realized that this entire time she had just been referring to her as the Dragon. What if she had a name?

"What do I call you," Kagome asked, breaking the serene silence.

_Whatever you wish, heart of my heart,_ the Dragon sang in her mind.

"But, do you have a name?"

_My name is your name. We are one._

Kagome sighed. The Dragon was going to take a lot of getting used to. Nothing the Dragon said was what she anticipated. Her own body was doing things completely unexpected.

Her hearing and sense of smell had grown extremely acute over the last few hours. It was uncomfortable and distracting to be able to know the details of things happening around her. From the scurrying of a rat in the yard below to the clanging of pots and pans from the kitchens on the other side of the castle she was aware of them all.

The rustle of fabric and the clang of sword against sword drew Kagome's attention to the practice yards. She caught a familiar scent on the breeze. The Dragon stirred, her scales rustling softly as she raised her head to look. The cat slits in her eyes dilated and her nose twitched. Her claws sunk into the tile and her wings spread wide blocking out the sky.

_I desire to fly, heart of my heart,_ she whispered, _I can sense him._

"Who do you sense," Kagome asked testing the wind. Again that familiar scent filled her nose. "What is that smell?"

_Lets us go,_ she sprang at Kagome and Kagome could not help but flinch as the Dragon disappeared inside her skin.

She stood and the sun's first rays topped the horizon spreading across the sky. She looked down and had a sudden urge to throw herself off the edge of the roof. She did not have a death wish but she felt that if she stepped out into open air something wonderful would happen. She could not quite work up the courage though but the fire roared with in her and Kagome had no choice but to swing herself back through her window. She landed with a quiet thump and hurried into her training gear. With each passing moment the Dragon yearned even more desperately to be away.

Kagome flew down the stairs and ran to the practice yard arriving so quickly she almost toppled over in her attempt to stop.

The super speed was new too.

When she got her bearings she looked up to see Prince Inuyasha in the yard. He had a long double edged sword in his hand and he was wielding it with great skill against his opponent.

She took a deep breath through her nose, memorizing his scent. It was indescribably subtle yet entirely overwhelming. It was woodsy and masculine in a way she could only begin to understand.

The Dragon shifted restlessly and Kagome felt her body moving on its own. Her skin was alive with pink sparks and her muscles bunched, flexing in readiness. Unable to stop herself Kagome crouched and launched herself into the air directly at Inuyasha, claws extended.

Inuyasha must have sensed her presents because, at the last second, he turned to face her head on. He caught her claws on the sword and the yard filled with a bell-like clang. The Dragon bared her teeth revealing sharp canines and snapped viciously at Inuyasha's face, missing his nose by an inch. He growled deep in his chest and flung her away from him. Claws grated on steel with a screech that almost deafened her. She landed on her feet and rushed him.

_What are you doing,_ Kagome screamed to the Dragon.

"Fear not, he is worthy of us," the Dragon said using Kagome's mouth. She ducked under Inuyasha's guard and almost landed a blow before he dogged neatly out of the way.

He grabbed her arm as she went by and tripped her. The next thing she knew she was flat on her back with Inuyasha's teeth at her throat. His breath was hot as he panted from exertion, coming down out of his battle high.

The Dragon was glowing with pride and fingered Inuyasha's hair as it fell in a silvery curtain around them. The claws retracted and the sparks dissolved as the bloodlust faded from her body. It was replaced by an acute awareness. Inuyasha was touching her everywhere. His legs wrapped around hers pinning them against the ground. His large, warm hands dwarfed her writs. His grip was like iron. His body leaned along hers, heavy and hot but not crushing. His scent intoxicated her.

Kagome had a brief image of two dragons entwining necks in an intimate embrace.

Inuyasha growled very softly, calling for the loser's submission. It reverberated through her body and Kagome knew she would have shivered in reaction if she had any control over her body. This close Inuyasha's eyes were swirling glowing orbs of melting gold. She wanted to get lost in their spinning depths.

Amused at the Dog Hanyou's assertion of dominance, the Dragon bared her throat. However, when he bent to nip her skin she caught his mouth with her hand and, in one motion, hooked her leg over his flipping him so she was on top. Before Inuyasha could protest the Dragon was kissing him. Long and sweet, their tongues battled for dominance mimicking their short clash setting her afire. She pulled back for a breath of air and grinned down at the pinned warrior.

"I yield," she purred.

He twisted and slammed her back into the packed dirt. Quick as lighting he had his teeth against the pulse point on her throat. He nipped her flesh and ran his soft tongue over the mark to ease the sting. His hands held her wrists captive against the ground as he explored the soft skin of her neck and collarbone leaving bite marks.

The Dragon lifted her chin and allowed him to mark her as his own physically as she had already done spritely.

_Wait, what do you mean you have marked him, _Kagome asked, her voice slurred. She was trembling in pleasure from Inuyasha's attention. It was difficult for her to focus on anything else.

The Dragon receded and Kagome moved into the forefront of her mind. Her body went limp and Inuyasha pulled back. He took in her flushed cheeks and let his eyes linger on his marks. Approval glowed in his eyes.

He slowly released her and helped her to stand. Yuki, who had been the one sparing with Inuyasha, was standing nearby a look of wonder on his face.

Yuki had trained the princess all of her life in the limited use of her stunted youkai and to see her in her full glory was astounding. She was a thing of beauty. With a little instruction it will be Inuyasha who falls first.

Kagome staggered and got her feet under her. She glanced down at Inuyasha's hand in hers and his felt comforting warmth seep into her fingers. Her face burned, still flushed with his kisses. She reached up to touch her flaming cheeks and felt the smooth edge of scales. She inspected her arms to find a slight pattern of delicate scales covering her arms. They were faint and the same color as her skin but there just the same.

Kagome yanked her hand away from Inuyasha, embarrassed beyond words. She had just attacked him then kissed him, in public. She was supposed to be a princess not a scrappy tramp. She looked at Inuyasha from beneath her lashes fearing reproof or disgust. Instead all she saw was dazed wonderment.

"I am so sorry," she said covering her arms with her hands. "I don't know what came over me."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but she did not give him a chance. She was too horrified and wanted nothing more than the sanctuary of her rooms. She put her newfound speed to good use and ran.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched as Kagome fled the practice grounds his gaze fierce and intense. Once she was away the rosary hit him hard. He was on his knees gasping through clenched teeth. It was odd, he thought, that the rosary only burned when the princess was nowhere near. He had expected immediate repercussion as he was devouring her mouth but the rosary had remained silent. The pain passed as he forcibly cleared his mind. He took deep soothing breaths of the cool morning air.<p>

Her scent was thick in the air. It was a light thing that smelled of summer storms and fire. It surrounded him clinging to his skin and clothes. Her taste was still on his lips but he refused to think of those kisses lest his collar sense his betrayal.

"What was that all about," Inuyasha jumped. He had forgotten his sparring partner Yuki, who was now standing beside him.

"I have no idea why the Princess attacked me but…" Inuyasha could not help but think that something significant had just happened. His youkai was just as thunderstruck as he was. It was shocked that the female had not submitted to it. Instead she had stood her ground like a dominant alpha. A soft, appetizing alpha that was female. His youkai did not quite know what to make about the dragon princess.

"Dragons were known for violence," Yuki dismissed, "It is not unusual for an untrained hatchling to tussle with fellow Doom members."

"She is no hatchling," Inuyasha protested. He licked his lips a predatory grin spread across his face making his eyes flash.

"But she is mostly untrained," he said, "She has _just _discovered her Dragon. But that's not what I was referring to. You are on your knees and a moment ago you were gasping in pain. What happened? Are you injured?"

"No, not injured," he said, his claws digging ferrous in the packed earth. With no explanation forthcoming Yuki shrugged and reached down to help Inuyasha to his feet. Inuyasha ignored the offered hand and jumped up. He dusted himself off and went for his sword. Yuki brought his guard up in plenty of time and they continued to chase each other around the field.

As they fought Inuyasha found his mind wandering back to the princess and his youkai had seemed to reach a conclusion about the female. A conclusion that Inuyasha was going to find hard to work around.

* * *

><p>Kagome ended up not in her rooms but on the curtain wall. The Dragon had its fill of confinement and could not abide enclosed spaces for very long. The Dragon perched on the edge of the wall, her claws digging into the parapet.<p>

"Why did you attack Prince Inuyasha," Kagome asked, drawing stares from the nearby guards. No one could see the dragon but her. She was a projection in her mind. If Kagome looked closely she could see that the Dragon's claws did not mar the surface of the stone. She wondered if the tiles on the roof were likewise undamaged.

_He is marked,_ she said distractedly, her eyes on the far horizon.

"Getting detailed answers from you is like pulling teeth," Kagome scowled.

_I grow tired of your ignorance, heart of my heart,_ the Dragon sighed_. We are the Queen and should have been brought up properly in our Mother's hall. Instead we are among Others and you are hopelessly unaware of who we are. We have never even _flown_ before._

"Is that what you want," she asked turning to the wide open air beyond the wall, "To fly?"

_Desperately,_ the Dragon whispered.

"How can I fly if I have no wings," she asked rubbing at her arm. The scales had disappeared but she could still feel strangeness in her skin.

The Dragon fixed and incredulous eye on her. _We are one and we are two. This form is one and there is another._

Kagome's eyes widened and she squeaked, "What?"

_Allow me to show you,_ the Dragon advanced on her.

Kagome backed away so hastily she stumbled, "Impossible."

The Dragon sat back mournfully, _It will be as you say, heart of my heart. I do, however, long for you to trust me._

Kagome stared at the black, shimmering Dragon and sighed. She had always wanted to come into her full power. Now that it sat before her was she too frightened to grab hold of it?

"If I do will you tell me about that marking you were talking about," Kagome asked.

_I shall direct you to one who can properly explain it, in Other terms so you will understand,_ the Dragon agreed.

"I trust you, heart of my heart," Kagome said holding out her hand in invitation.

The Dragon lit up with joy, _I am the fire in your soul_.

The Dragon swirled in dark vapor around her hand and disappeared inside her skin. Instantly her whole body was on fire. In a wave of heat that was so indescribably agonizing she could not find breath to scream she felt her body change in a crash of leaping flames.

The shouts of alarm that echoed along the curtain wall sounded loud in her ears as she lifted her head. The wind was just right and she could smell rain over the far hills. A pleasant fire burned in her belly and her eyes were sharp as an eagle's. The world was colored in rainbow shades so different and vibrant it took her breath away.

The sky was what caught and held her eye. Even with the sun sitting new on the horizon she could see the stars wheeling above her. Each point of light was as clear as the sun and there was far more than she had even seen before.

_Amazing_, she shouted and the Dragon rumbled, pleased.

Something hit her in the side. She looked around and saw that the guards were shooing her with arrows. The bits of sharp wood bounced off her diamond hard scales. They looked so much smaller now. She was tempted to snap her jaws at them, teasingly.

_Come,_ the Dragon prompted, _let us fly._

Kagome was suddenly nervous and she hesitated over the abyss her wings spread wide.

_Uh, are you sure about this,_ Kagome asked unable to keep her voice from shaking.

In answer the Dragon threw herself off the parapet. Kagome shrieked in terror as they tumbled through the air.

_Relax, heart of my heart,_ the Dragon said, calm and confident. _I will guide you._

_Then guide me_, Kagome screamed, _Guide me NOW._

Wings snapped open, tail was lowered, head was held high, and they were climbing. Up and up. They rose higher than the tallest tower in the castle. The air skimmed along their sensitive skin prompting minute adjustments for changes in pressure and wind direction. Kagome let the Dragon work her magic and they soared through the sky with ease.

How are you doing this, Kagome asked astounded. This was the most incredible feeling she had ever known. It like coming home after a lifetime of being away.

_The sky to us is like water is to a fish. Does a fish need lessons to swim? No more does a Dragon need lessons to fly,_ she purred and banked smoothly with an updraft. _When we are better acquainted you too will _know_ flight._

_But aren't we one and the same,_ Kagome asked, _Shouldn't what you know be what I know and vice versa._

_One but not the same,_ the Dragon growled.

_I'm sorry, but this is all so new,_ Kagome tried to explain. _And it seems like everything is happening all at once._

_No, do not apologize,_ the Dragon sighed dipping low to skim along the tops of the trees. _In truth I should be more patient. It is difficult for me as well._

_Really,_ Kagome had not expected that confession. The Dragon had always seemed so self assured.

Really, she assured her, I have been trapped in a cage within my own body. Able to only watch the world pass by and morn my people. For so long I was cut off and alone that now that I am free the world is so sweet to the taste I find it difficult to slow down. Already I have discovered something marvelous and something terrible.

Like what?

The dragon did not answer for a long time as they flew over the Forbidden Forest. Kagome took the time to revel in the feeling of flight. She knew she was addicted to the thrill and pleasure and would take to the skies at every given opportunity. As they were coming in to land on the curtain wall the Dragon spoke.

_I do not wish to alarm you, heart of my heart_, she carefully, _But a part of us has been stolen. A chunk of our soul is missing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I wanted you to get to know the dragon.

Review me. I gather inspiration from comments. Your hopes for the story and any confusion or inconsistencies you may notice are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><em>What,<em> Kagome was so startled that they nearly missed their landing. Instead they only managed to pull loose a chunk of the parapet. _My soul is missing!_

_Only part, _the Dragon reassured her, _Stolen and hidden away so I cannot find it._

_How is that even possible_, she wondered.

_Normally it is impossible_, the Dragon said as they began to shift back into human form. _But a hatchling still in incubation is susceptible to dark tampering. That is when the Dark One touched us, if only briefly._

_Do I need that part of me_, she asked, _I have lived my whole life without it._

A ripple of fury akin to the raging fire she had felt when the dragon entered her life ripped through the Dragon.

_You wish for the Dark One to hold a most sacred part of ourselves,_ the Dragon roared, _Heart of my heart I did not take this body and set out to find the Dark One out respect for your weaker constitution. But if you presume to think that I will sit back and allow you to insinuate…_

_Ok_, Kagome hurried to say, "OK, I understand."

She did not realize that she had spoken aloud until one of the white faced guards yelped and jumped back. She was surrounded by wide-eyed youkai guardsmen all brandishing their weapons at her. She glared at them.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a youkai transform before," she demanded.

A deep chuckle that made her skin break out in goose bumps sounded from behind her. She whirled and saw Inuyasha leaning up against the rubble his canines flashing in the sunlight.

"So," he waved off the gathered guards. They obeyed reluctantly but Inuyasha's unruffled appearance put them at ease. He approached Kagome with a suggestive grin, "The little princess has come into her own, and in the usual spectacular fashion. You had all these men running around like decapitated chickens, it was fun to watch."

"What are you doing here," Kagome asked, the Dragon swirling in her heart excitedly.

"A dragon on the wing is a marvel," he reached out and ran his claws lightly along her shoulder, "Did you think I would let your challenge go unanswered? I am a prince and a gentleman."

Kagome snorted in disbelief even as she shuddered under his touch, "A gentleman indeed."

"Yes," he began to unbutton his white shirt revealing the toned flesh beneath. "And as a gentleman I have no choice but to invite you to the Full Moon Hunt; that is if your gallery of simpering stooges don't raise a fuss."

Kagome was watching his hands flick open his buttons and it took her a minute to remember the other marriage candidates. She felt nothing but a flash of annoyance; not guilt, not worry, just a burning impatience. He shrugged out of his shirt and she swallowed to wet her dry throat. His skin shone in the sun and each plane, each ripple of muscle was perfect.

"What are you doing," she asked shakily. He draped the shirt around her shoulders. It was warm and smelled deliciously of him.

"Being gentlemanly or do you want to wander around naked," his eyes that never left hers smoldered, "Because I would have to disapprove."

She drew a hitching breath and looked down at herself and yelped in horror. Besides Inuyasha's shirt she had not a stitch on.

"Why didn't you say anything," she accused turning her back to him to properly don his shirt. It was far too big for her and it hung just at her knees.

"I did just lend you the shirt off my back," he reasoned airily, "And I would never let you parade around naked, unless it was for my eyes only."

Kagome glared at him but did not rise to the bait, "So what is the Full Moon Hunt?"

"Oh, just a sacred ritual that the members of my family go through," he said, "Consider it payback for your sneak attack."

"What is that supposed to mean," Kagome asked but the Dragon knew. She knew and wasn't telling. I feel like I am being ganged up on, she thought glumly.

Inuaysha shrugged, "Meet me tomorrow night in the practice yard and you will find out."

"Fine, I'll be there."

Inuyasha bowed, "Then with this promise I will take my leave. You may keep the shirt Your Highness."

Kagome blushed clutching at the fabric and watched as Inuyasha jumped off the curtain wall and landed lightly on the ground below.

"I seriously need to get some more information about all of this," Kagome said prodding the Dragon her nose buried in Inuyasha's shirt.

_I did promise you,_ the Dragon conceded, _Seek out the one that smells of incense._ The image of Miroku floated to the top of her mind.

"Why him?"

_He knew about you before you did,_ the Dragon explained. _He was the one who woke you to me._

"OK," Kagome agreed remiss that she did not think of him herself, "Let's find the lecher."

* * *

><p>Miroku was in the library seated at one of the small round table with a very happy looking Sango. When Kagome peeked her head inside she caught them laughing over an open book. She felt a little guilty for interrupting and was about to sneak away quietly when Miroku spotted her.<p>

"Princess," he beckoned her over, "What can we do for you?"

"Sorry for interrupting," Kagome apologized as she sat with them.

"You aren't interrupting anything," Sango assured her a little too hastily.

"No indeed," Miroku agreed with a sideways glance at Sango who blushed. Kagome smiled. It warmed her heart to see them getting along so well.

"I just have some questions for you, Miroku," Kagome said.

"Should I go," Sango asked rising to leave.

"No, its fine," Kagome said, "Stay."

Sango sat back down and Miroku nodded, "I thought you might eventually seek me out."

"Yes, well," Kagome wasn't sure how to approach the subject she was interested in. She decided to just dive in and be as blunt as possible. "What does it mean when a Dragon marks someone?"

"Well, I suppose it is much the same as when any Animal Youkai marks another," he mused, "It is the first step in the a mating."

Kagome gulped nervously but doggedly continued, "What are the ways someone would go about marking someone else?"

"With most species it is a physical mark, usually a bite on a sensitive area that doesn't fade," Miroku said, "For dragons it is different. Dragon mating rituals are unique in that females are the aggressors. It is a matriarchal society."

"What exactly were these rituals," Sango asked. Kagome was grateful for Sango's participation. It took some of the pressure off.

Miroku reached for a book that was stacked on the table and opened it to a marked page, "It says here that the female dragon would know a potential mate at first contact. She would mark him with her youkai and forge a connection so that she would always know him. Strong female dragons can mark up to eight males." Miroku looked up with a mischievous glint in his eye and Kagome glared at him. He chuckled and bent to read, "She then eliminates them through a series of tests involving strength, speed, aerial dexterity, and fire."

"So, your tourney idea was instinctual," Sango said in awe, "Wow."

You are remarkable, the Dagon

"So, he…" Kagome paused and looked at her audience. They were watching her avidly. Kagome blushed, "Uh, thank you Miroku." She beat a hasty retreat.

Once alone in the hall she said to the Dragon, "But these feelings are yours not mine, right?"

_No, heart of my heart_, the Dragon answered her swirling thoughts, _In this it is you who made the discovery. You did it instinctually and without me. You were strong even then. Even if our Doom still existed we still would have considered Inuyasha. _

Kagome thought back to her first meeting with Inuyasha. She had touched him and…

_Suddenly the falling petals were floating and Kagome was filled a feral power that resonated in her like a struck gong. It hovered outside of her soul asking to enter and become one with her. It frightened her but it also felt like it was already a part of who she was._

"Inuyasha, really?"

_Of course_, the Dragon purred, _He is no dragon but he is our other half._ _You knew that even as a hatchling. He is strong and fast with a fierce heart, besides his youkai is already attuned to us._

"This is all happening too fast," Kagome complained, "I don't really know him."

_And yet you kissed him_, the Dragon reasoned. _More than once._

"Yes but that was before all of this," Kagome gestured wildly to herself. "I am practically a different person now."

_You are still the same_, the Dragon said calmly reassuring, _Only now you can be who you were born to be. A Dragon Queen_.

"But," there were so many complications it made Kagome's head spin. She felt tears form in her eyes and panic bloom in her chest.

_Be still, heart of my heart_, the Dragon hummed soothingly. _All will be well. Trust me._

For the second time that day Kagome found herself truthfully saying, "I trust you, fire in my soul."

* * *

><p>Deep in the Forbidden Forest in grove of old pine trees the hanyou prince paced the carpet of fragrant needles. Inuyasha was rubbing the rosary thoughtfully between his fingers coming to a realization that shook his very foundation. It had begun to burn with a constant dull fire since Kagome had jumped him in the practice courts. The only time he had felt any relief was when he was with her on the curtain wall. Kagome was his key to freedom, his youkai knew it. When she was around he felt no pain just longing. Just remembering her powerful dragon form made his spirit soar and the rosary sting. Then seeing her naked and vulnerable made him rumble in appreciation. The contrast between ferocious beast and trembling girl lit a fire in his blood that even the rosary could not match.<p>

He clenched his fist and punched a tree with all his strength. The tree shook violently and a deep fissure nearly split it in half. He wished this whole thing was as simple as killing Naraku and burning his palace to the ground. A sharp stab of pain made him hiss in rage. If it weren't for this fucking collar he would… He forced his mind to stop. Thinking along those lines were worse than useless as long as he wore the rosary.

He knew now that he could never give her over to Naraku and he acknowledged that fact in his conscious mind for the first time. Inviting her to the Full Moon Hunt had sealed it for him. How could he send the woman who was to be his mate into the claws of death? He could not. Not even for his brother or his people.

Once that acceptance found a place within his soul the rosary had its revenge. Faster than an eye blink he was flat on his back writhing in abject agony. He yanked and pulled at the beads to no avail. It was a long time before Inuyasha could collect his thoughts and discipline his mind. When the rosary finally cooled to manageable levels he picked himself up off the floor. He focused his mind on Kagome and knew that he would allow nothing to come between them.

There were only two problems with that resolution, the rosary and the slayer.

* * *

><p>Deep in the North the Spider was restless in his web. The silken cords of his nefarious plot had begun to cool and grow brittle. King Naraku sat sprawled carelessly across his throne cutting long thin line into burned and flaking skin. The lines bled sluggishly and Naraku was finding no pleasure in it. Kikyou had lost her looks and also her appeal. He was not satisfied with the shell and its contents. He craved the living dragon and it was her blood he wanted to see.<p>

Kagura watched her father's temper grow ever more foul as the weeks passed. She had more than once feared he would skin the human girl in an effort to release his fury but even in the throes of temper Naraku knew the lingering value of the girl called Kikyou.

Kikyou's mother, Lilith, had been the High Priestess of a wandering tribe of Northern Snowwalkers. She had old and much diluted dragon blood in her family's history. Even then Naraku was obsessed with dragons and so he had stolen her. He had played with the girl for about a month and then her mind broke. Lilith was now useless to Naraku and his specific kind of pleasure. He was about to dispose of her when he found out that she was pregnant by a secret lover she had entertained in the tribe.

It was then that an idea formed in his mind. He already had plans to slaughter the Dragons; out of sheer jealously Kagura knew, what Naraku could not have he destroyed. He had rustled up a dark witch from one of the ice caves and conscripted her into service. Naraku would steal a dragon's egg and rip off a fraction of its soul to keep. Then the infant hatchling would be his to manipulate and control.

What had started out as a well laid and carefully calculated plan quickly turned to chaos. The dragons were better warriors then imagined and the females broke their own eggs before allowing Naraku to even touch one.

Naraku had been running out of time. The deed needed to be done before the babe was born. He was become desperate when at last he found her. A nesting Queen dragon who was mad with heartbreak over the death of her Doom, and open to Naraku's influence. The dragon was young and easily fell under Naraku's powers of persuasion. She had followed him back to the Northern Palace chasing promises of safety and warmth. By the time the Queen realized that her first born child was in danger it had been too late. But Naraku did not get his own way that day. With her final defiant breath the Queen magicked her child away to the safety of the Far East.

Naraku had been furious, but he had a fraction of the hatchling's soul. He had said that he could be patient a little while longer and left Lilith's babe, who was born to a dead mother, with the next tribe of Snowwalkers to wander through.

Years later after the girl had walked in her mother's footsteps Naraku retuned for her. Kagura always thought that letting Kikyou go and live a normal life had been the greatest cruelty. She had known life and happiness just to have to all ripped away from her.

"It is past time," Naraku looked to Kagura jolting her out of the past, "I fear our pawn has betrayed us."

"He wouldn't dare," Kagura assured him.

"Never the less I grow impatient," Naraku stood and walked across the throne room to the balcony. His hand was entangled in long black hair and the skeletal figure of a girl once known as Kikyo dragged on the floor behind him. "Holding an awakened dragon soul captive is proving to be a struggle, the host is nearly dead." He shook the girl who flopped bonelessly, "Useless."

"Shall I prompt the Slayer," Kagura asked.

Naraku gave a long suffering sigh, "I suppose you must."

"Yes father," Kagura bowed whipping out her flight feather and leapt gracefully aboard.

"Oh and Kagura," Kagura paused and shivered at the murderous rage reflected in his eyes, "Kill the hanyou."

"Yes father," she took the bead he handed her and disappeared into the sky with a rush of wind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

Been a while and for that I apologize. I go to college full time so I have been busy.

Short but succinct. Longer later, story arcing.

_**Review**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Kagome was so nervous at the prospect of seeing Inuyasha again that she couldn't keep still. She paced the great hall as she mind swirled with a mix of contradictory emotions. The Dragon, by contrast, was cool and confident. She knew what she wanted and all that was left was a few formalities.<p>

The servants in the hall gave her a wide berth and eyed her fearfully. She felt sadness well up inside her as she watched them out of the corner of her eye. No matter how her father had railed and forced the court to accept her there was still those who would hate and fear her.

_It is unimportant_, the Dragon told her, _They are mice. Terrified of every shadow even though they are too small to eat._

Kagome was startled into laughter at the Dragon's assessment scattering the "mice" and driving them from the room.

She glanced out the bay windows and felt her nerves return when she saw that the sun was nearly set. She had been avoiding Inuyasha ever since she had talked to Miroku. Now she debating the wisdom of this "Full Moon Hunt." It had a sense of finality to it for some reason. As if something tenuous would cement into permanence after tonight. She tried to convey this to the Dragon but she was not listening. Or else was choosing not to answer. The Dragon had very strange ideas about what was best for Kagome.

It was only five minutes before the appointed time when Kagome suddenly fled the Hall and raced through the castle. Courtiers and servants alike fled from her and Kagome did not care. It only allowed her to run faster.

She made it to the practice courts just as the last rays of light sank behind the western skyline. Inuyasha stood, watching the sun fade as Kagome came to a stop beside him. She was not out of breath as she might have been before her Dragon's awakening so she stood silently beside him and marveled at the way the warm sunlight trickled out of his silvery hair and the softer glow of ethereal starlight took its place. It made her long to fly again.

Inuyasha did not glace down at her but instead turned to face the east. The full moon that had risen earlier in the day was now a bright beacon in the sky. Inuyasha breathed in deeply as if trying to catch the moon's scent. Faded lightning tattoos on his cheeks darkened as he drew in that long, cleansing breath. When he finally looked her way his eyes were a deep purple ringed with blood red. She should have been terrified the predatory gaze but all she felt was the sharp zing of excitement. The Dragon filled her soul and she knew that patches of scales had appeared on her flesh and her eyes become slitted like a cat's.

With no outward sign they suddenly sprang off in tandem towards the Forbidden Forrest.

A cloaked figure watched the pair bound away into the trees and cursed violently under their breath. Life had become far more complicated and the mission was in jeopardy.

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The forest was dark, black as pitch but alive. Spring had brought the animals out of their winter slumber and the full moon had made them restless and frisky. Kagome focused on every tiny movement as her eyes adjusted to the forest. The Dragon, however, was intent on Inuyasha who was in the canopy above her. Kagome did not know what the Dragon was waiting for when a lout rustle made Kagome freeze. Inuyasha also went still as stone. A series of scents reached her nose; water, fish, flowers, and something deliciously tangy. She hung back, letting Inuyasha take the lead as they silently followed that mouthwatering scent.

Quiet as mountain cats Kagome and Inuyasha came to rest on the same sturdy limb of a knurled oak tree. In the clearing beyond was a heard of deer drinking from a stream. They looked so peaceful and yummy.

Kagome had never killed for her supper but she was no stranger to raw meat. Her body had craved it just like any other Carnivore Youkai and venison had always been her favorite treat. Inuyasha tensed as if to pounce but the Dragon protested. She was the leader, the Alpha, the one who should draw first blood. The Dragon let out a sub sonic growl and Inuyasha's ears flicked in annoyance but then, strangely, in deference. A powerful Alpha Dog Youkai male, who was in the throes of his youkai, was bowing to a female's superiority. Kagome let her body convey "why" wondering if he would pick up on her question. He did and answered by meeting her eyes. "Equals" is what they said and Kagome was thrown for a loop. The Dragon rumbled approval and together they pounced onto the unsuspecting deer.

After they had eaten their fill Kagome took to the trees again. She heard Inuyasha follow as she reached the canopy and threw herself into the night sky. She was full of the night's energy and the fresh blood and meat had been invigorating. She was not flying but her launch had let her soar above the trees and it felt like flight.

Inuyasha flashed passed her, a blur of silver. Incensed, the Dragon pushed Kagome to keep up with him. Soon they were racing through the sky touching the ground only fleetingly. Inuyasha remained in the lead but Kagome could not be annoyed. He had done this his whole life. He liked to show off too. He twisted in the air performing summersaults and flips, flashing her smug smiles. Kagome laughed and tried to emulate him.

When a flip turned her around and Kagome lost her bearing she thought that a hard landing awaited her. Instead, quick as lighting, Inuyasha had her in his arms and they were landing safely in the trees.

Kagome laughed as she clutched at his shirt, trying to breathe past her gaiety. She caught a glimpse of his warm, tender smile before he was kissing her. His mouth was hot and demanding and she melted into him. He kissed her like a man dying of thirst and she was a fount of life-giving water. She was now on her feet, though she was not sure how it had happened, and he was raining soft kisses down her neck. He paused at her throat and she tilted her head to give him better access. Her breath was coming in heavy pants and her pulse was jumping in her veins.

She felt the brush of his fangs on her tender skin and heat lanced to her loins making her tremble with need. A mewling demand came from deep in her throat and Inuyasha bit down. Heat whipped through her in fiery consuming waves. Her claws raked him from collarbone to navel leaving, not a trail of blood, but of pink sparks. The Dragon roared in passion and victory jarring Kagome out of the moment. Inuyasha was licking her neck and she was suddenly terrified. She yanked herself away from him and tumbled to the ground landing with cat like grace.

The eastern sky was edged with pink and the prospect of the rising sun dispelled the magic of the night. Inuyasha was standing frozen in the tree. A look of profound shock on his face, all hint of his stripes gone. Kagome felt instantly embarrassed beyond words at what had just passed between them.

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor and jumped to land softly beside her. He reached for her but Kagome was spooked. She refused to admit what had just happened and, to the vehement protest of the Dragon, Kagome fled Inuyasha.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha watched Kagome race away towards the castle and felt his heart swell with tender emotions. He had smelled her confused embarrassment and knew that he would have to let her feel as though she had escaped him. The hunt was not over but the prey was claimed as his.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome was only about a mile from the castle walls when a familiar scent stopped her head long sprint.

"Kagome," a voice called, "Down here."

It was Sango. Kagome spotted her and came to rest beside her friend.

"Hey," Kagome said, exhaustion lacing her tone. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," she said. There was something wrong with Sango, Kagome could see the strangeness in the way Sango moved and spoke.

"What's wrong," she asked, coming along side Sango, "Did Miroku do something?"

"No," Sango refused to meet Kagome's eyes.

"Then what is it?" Kagome reached out to hug Sango when the girl turned around abruptly and a satchel hit Kagome in the nose. It broke apart and Kagome breathed in its acrid scent. Suddenly she was falling into an impenetrable darkness.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**AN**

Wow, an update! School has been all consuming. More to follow. I will finish this damn it!


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha and subsequent characters imagined and produced by Rumko Takahashi are not my own. However there are characters imagined by me. I own them. I also own the plot. Thieves go to hell. That is all.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>In the early morning light Inuyasha stood examining his reflection in his full length mirror. Since coming to this castle he had changed. He wasn't out of shape; his war trained body had remained tight and strong from his daily bouts with Yuki. No, what caught his attention were four long cuts that burned from his collarbone to just above his belt. They glowed dully, pulsing in time with his heart. Even as he watched they faded to thin white lines as unremarkable as his collection of battle scars.<p>

He traced one with a fingertip and shuddered. It was a Dragon Mark. A real Dragon Mark. His brother was particularly fond of the ancient race and had made sure that Inuyasha had been educated in Dragon behavior and culture. He knew about the trials potential mates had to go through; Fight, Flight, Fire, and Dexterity.

She had instituted the Fight with the tournament in which he had proved to be the best. He admired the fact that her instincts had been to strong even with her youkai suppressed. Inuyasha knew that he had passed the trial by fire when he braved the joining flame of Kagome and her Dragon. And she measured his Dexterity when she had jumped him in the training yard. The last one had been Flight.

Inuyasha had known that it was extremely rare for a Dragon to choose a land bound mate. When he realized what Kagome had been doing, whether she consciously realized it or not, he had known the only way to "fly" with her would be the Full Moon Hunt. The Hunt was also a ritual Canine Youkai. Only two people went on these hunts and it always ended in Marking. It was his people's own mating dance.

She was his now. All that was left were the formalities. His blood spiked and his youkai practically purred at the prospect. It had been waiting too long for this day. He could not think of Naraku and the wrath that will be visited upon him from the North. Once he and Kagome are fully mated he will deal with the Spider King.

Suddenly he was overcome with nerves. He was used to war and going into battle but what he felt for Kagome was new to him. He truly loved the bold, brave, and wildly frustrating princess and he knew that he wasn't good at showing it.

He also did not know how she really felt about him. He knew her Dragon was pushing her. He needed a plan of action.

He turned away from the mirror and passed a silver bowl on his dresser without glancing at the collection of beads within.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Inuyasha," Yuki's voice was glacial. Inuyasha was trying to find Kagome but could not seem to locate her. Her lingering scent was old and no one he asked had seen her. He had become increasingly irate, vowing to give her a piece of his mind when he scented Yuki behind him.

Inuyasha turned, his hair standing on end when he sensed the fury radiating off of the Snow Youkai.

"What have you done," Yuki stalked down the hall towards him. The stone wall began to acquire a layer of frost and the floor became slick and icy. Inuyasha's breath puffed visibly from his lips as the temperature dropped to below freezing. He tensed, ready for a fight.

"What are you babbling about, old man," Inuyasha did not have time for this. He had a feeling that Kagome was in some sort of trouble, especially since he had not seen Sango either.

"You and Kagome," Yuki was spitting in rage and right up in his face. Inuyasha gritted his teeth against a growl. This man was not Kagome's father, what could he possibly have to say about her. He had become friends with this youkai but he would not tolerate disrespect. "She deserves better than some half breed no-account second son. She is to be Queen someday. She needs more then you could ever dream of offering her."

Inuyasha grabbed Yuki by his collar ignoring the biting cold.

"You have no claim over her," he hissed, exposing his sharp teeth in challenge, "Stand down."

"She is more powerful than you can imagine. She needs someone who can keep up with her."

"She is a Dragon," he growled. He could not believe how badly this man was underestimating Kagome. Female Dragons can choose for themselves who to bind themselves to. "No thanks to you. You shackled her and could have killed her. I know what she is, I have learned who she is, and I will give her no one else. I am the one who braved the fire for her, not you."

"You know nothing," Yuki had flinched from Inuyasha's words but shoved him away, "If she had married Prince Hojo or Kouga we would have made alliances this country will need if the North decides to attack."

"What do you know about the North," Inuyasha growled. Inside his stomach was churning. Had Yuki found out Inuyasha's original purpose in coming here?'

Yuki hesitated and spoke in a low whisper, "We have youkai who can glimpse the future. They see danger from the North. Imminent Danger. They say that the Spider grows restless."

Inuyasha relaxed a fraction, they weren't on to him, "I am no stranger to warring with the North. I will be able to help Kagome fight them. And how did you know about us anyway?"

Yuki frowned, not ready to back down yet, but answered, "I am the one who trained Kagome. I am linked to her youkai as her teacher."

Inuyasha took a menacing step forward. No one was going to have any part of Kagome except for him. "Sever it," he barked. Then a thought occurred to him.

Yuki, who was preparing for another argument was caught off guard when Inuyahsa shot him a calculated glance.

"Can you find her with that connection," he asked, hoping.

"No," Yuki said, "Only something like a mate bond can be that strong."

Mate bond? They were not truly mated yet but perhaps. Inuyasha, having completely forgotten about Yuki, touch a finger to the claw marks exposed by his loose shirt collar. The raised scars were fading. Soon there would be no visible sign that she had raked him with her power but if he closed his eyes he could see them shimmering. They were embedded in his soul.

He hopped that what he was about to try worked. He needed to find Kagome, NOW. He had a very bad feeling.

He took a deep breath and focused on her. His youkai stirred and Inuyasha knew that if Kagome had not sliced through the rosary he would never had been able to do what he was about to do.

He was distracted for a moment, thinking about how astonished he was to see the troublesome beads scattered on the forest floor, all of the magic drained out of them. For no reason that he could conceive he had gathered them all, painstakingly making sure he had every single one. He had not even had time to rejoice in his freedom and indulge in his fury at Naraku. He would celebrate with Kagome by his side.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome could not waken. Her body was frozen in sleep but she did dream.

_Far away someone was waiting. Far away someone was raging. Close, so close to her heart, someone was seeking._

"_Kagome." The Seeker was calling. The cry tugged at her soul and she longed to reach out, but could not. She was shackled to her useless body._

"_Mine." The Enraged was reaching out to her with pitch black miasma and she cringed away. It reeked of death and decay._

_The Waiter was silent as stone. They watched, they planned, they were so very patient._

_And somewhere in the middle distance there was screaming. Desperate, agonized screaming._

Kagome gasped and her whole body tensed to fling herself out of bed and away from the half remembered nightmares. Only she was not in her bed, she was tied to a wooden choir with ropes that dug into her skin. She looked around and saw that she was in an empty windowless store room. The first thing she realized was that she was not in the castle. The stone that was cut to make this room was too rough and irregular. Also, she was alone with only a lit candle for company.

She strained to remember what had happened. She had been talking to Sango when suddenly she had been drowning a stink that made her sleep. Drugged, her addled mind supplied, She had been drugged. By Sango? That did not make any sense. Why would Sango drug her then haul her to where-ever-this-was? It must be some kind of mistake.

Kagome had convinced herself that after meeting Sango someone else had jumped her when Sango herself entered the room. She was dressed in full slayers gear, a well-used katana at her side. Someone had obviously taught Sango her ancestral trade.

Relived to see her friend Kagome shouted, "Sango, thank the gods, help me out of this chair we need to get out before…" Something in Sango's face, guilt and sorrow mixed with grim determination, made Kagome go suddenly cold.

"Sango, what's going on," Kagome asked slowly. She did not want to think what she had begun to think. It could not be true. It was impossible.

"I am so sorry Kagome but he has my brother," Sango bent and retrieved the candle on which Kagome could now smell some kind of herb worked into the wax. "Screaming will do you no good and your dragon should be inoculated for a few more hours. By the time you will be in any condition to attempt an escape we will be secure in the Northern Place."

"Sango, no," Kagome begged, "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends."

"We were," Sango said, not meeting Kagome's eyes, "When we were children, certainly. And I even pretended that we could pick up where we left off but family comes first. He is all the family I have left now."

Sango carried the candle to the door and swung it shut behind her plunging Kagome into darkness.

"Sango, wait," Kagome screamed after her, "Don't do this. Please, come back."

There was no answer.

The Dragon stirred sluggishly. _Betrayal,_ it hissed.

_No no no no no_, was all Kagome could answer, _A mistake, a misunderstanding._

_The Dark One….._the Dragon growled.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. Sango said that they had her brother. If only she had confided in her. Kagome would have found a way to help her friend. Now it was too late. Kagome was going to the Northern King, but why he wanted her she could only guess. Leverage? Marriage? Possibly both.

The Shadow of the Dragon slowly lengthened along the walls and solidified. Kagome could not see so much as feel the Dragon stirring. Suddenly two glowing blue orbs came into immediate focus.

_What are you going to do,_ Kagome asked, afraid of the answer. _Sango is a victim too._

_I cannot permit your kidnapping_, the Dragon rumbled, her clear voice gravely with ire.

_No, don't…please_, Kagome wasn't sure if it was the drugs or fear for her friend that swamped her with paranoia. Her head ached and it was difficult to think clearly. She was convinced that the Dragon was going to kill Sango.

The Dragon blinked at her and bared a row of glittering silver teeth, _As long as she does not fight she will not die._

_Wait_, but the Dragon was no longer listening. Kagome was swamped with feelings of rage and desperation. She needed to be free NOW. The shadow of the Dragon paced restlessly, she could hear the drag of scale of stone. Kagome vaguely wondered how the Dragon could fit in the store room. Wasn't she massive? Kagome giggled a little hysterically. What was wrong with her? She was acting crazy.

_Confinement does not sit well with dragons_, the Dragon's voice also held a distinct note of impending hysteria. _I cannot manifest if you are bound._

Kagome's heart began to pound and her breath became short and ragged. The walls she could not see were closing in on her. The blackness was poisoning her. She needed fresh air.

Panic bloomed in her chest taking on a life of its own. She yanked on her ropes madly until she could feel the wet trickle of blood. Still she struggled and keened her distress. Suddenly the Dragon's voice was in her ear.

_Stop, heart of my heart_, the Dragon begged, _You are injuring yourself._

Kagome, who was beyond hearing her, screamed and screamed. She was tumbling down into the inky black. She was drowning. Dying.

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha was frantic. Their connection was not strong enough for him to find her, no one had seen Kagome at all that morning and Sango was missing. He had combed the castle for any trace of them and was now back in the forest searching for her scent.

There, a whiff of floral spice mixed with traces of his own scent. It was faint and distorted by something that made him sneeze repeatedly. He would not be able to follow it. Even now that slight breeze was dissipating it.

He growled in frustration.

Inuyasha was considering storming the Northern Palace and slaughtering everyone who stood between him and Kagome when a familiar wave of power washed over him.

His head came up and he grinned viciously. Kagome was frightened and hurt, someone was gonna die.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**AU**_

What's gonna happen? Who knows? Oh yeah….ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

More to follow.

I live and breathe reviews. It makes me better and I do take your advice under consideration.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stod and turned his nose to the North.<p>

He had felt the general direction that the pulse of power came from. North. He wasn't surprised. Sango had grown impatient and struck without informing him. He gritted his teeth feeling his canines lengthen in response to his rage.

He had to find Kagome and she was calling out to him. H was about to take off after that fading pulse of youkai when a voice stopped him.

"Prince Inuyasha," Miroku was running towards him through the trees his staff clinked with every step. He was leading a fresh horse that looked amused by its master's fatigue. Inuyasha barred his fangs at the human who had once courted his mate.

"What," he growled menacingly but Miroku did not seem cowed.

"Wait," Miroku panted, "Let me go with you."

"You will only slow me down," Inuyasha snapped and bent to spring into the air.

"Please," the plaintiff sound of that plea made Inuyasha pause. "It's Sango….She…" The human looked down and away, concern in every line of his body. "Sango is missing and so is Kagome. Sango had mentioned…things….things that made no sense at the time but now I fear the worst."

Inuyasha flexed his claws, "She will pay if Kagome has been harmed."

Miroku balanced, "She would never hurt Kagome. Let me come with you and maybe we can bring this to reasonable conclusion."

"Reasonable," Inuyasha roared, "That woman kidnapped my mate and you want me to be reasonable!?"

"At least let me try," Miroku whispered hopefully.

"Keep up because I won't wait for you."

He rode his temper and let it fuel his feet. He leapt into the trees and was off running. He could hear Miroku on horseback following him. If Inuyasha got to Sango fist she was a dead woman. God, did he want to slice her to ribbons but that look in Miroku's eyes had betrayed a feeling that Inuyasha has come to recognize. A feeling that would make a man do desperate things.

The slayer had taken Kagome father then he had dreamed possible in just a couple of hours. The forest had begun to give way to the rocky foothills of the mountain range known as the Wall. It marked the boundary of the Eastern Kingdom and the Wild Waste. Beyond the Waste was the North.

Sango must have had help, Inuyasha realized. No carriage could reach the Wall from the Eastern Castle in less than fortnight. Miroku's horse must have been at least three quarters youkai to have kept up with Inuyasha's grueling pace. As it was Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at the Wall at sunset. The horse was barely winded.

Something that Inuyasha could not explain made him pause outside of boarder town. It was as if he had caught a ghost of a scent that eluded him when he tried to pin it down. He decided to investigate the town before moving on. It might cost him precious time but the feeling that something awaited him there could not be shaken.

"What is it," Miroku asked drawing Inuyasha out of his reverie.

Inuyasha shrugged and headed for the town. After casting a long look at the Wall, Miroku followed.

* * *

><p>Her Heart, who had not been Dragon long enough, could not bear confinement. Her Heart writhed and squalled like a nestling in distress making her scales itch and saliva coat her mouth. Her teeth longed to sink into the Betrayer.<p>

They had been left in the dark cramped cellar as the Fire-in-the-Sky moved across the heavens. Her Heart was bleeding as she fought the ropes that bound her. The smell of the blood almost made her loose her sense of reason. But a mad Dragon was a dead Dragon. It was better to let the helpless rage pool in her belly so it might fuel her revenge.

She crouched, a shadow in the dark, and waited for an opportunity. The nasty-sleepy-plants had worn off long ago and she knew that if her Heart was unrestrained that they could reduce this place to rubble. But her Heart was still so very young and untried and could not abide the enclosed space.

In truth even she found the cellar extremely distasteful, she who was old and well in control of her base fear of confinement.

If only her Chosen would find them. Together they would rip and tear until nothing was left of those who wished harm upon her Heart.

Her Chosen.

She had known him even while asleep. The fierce glory of his temper and the graceful deadliness in his every move ignited a fire in her. He was as good as a Dragon and will make a fine mate. Already she had Marked him as her own. Now she could cheerfully slaughter any other female that dared to… a ripple along her spine interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at the celling and touched her nose to the cold stone. Above her moving ever closer was HIM.

He was here.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was walking down a surprisingly crowded street with a mounted Miroku at his side. His shoes had disintegrated as he ran so his feet were bare and he navigated the busy streets. It reminded him of a long ago time when he was still in training. He had done everything in bare feet. The better to use his caws, he had said to his brother when he went bare to Sesshomaru's wedding.<p>

He tried to focus on the errant frustrating something that drove him but he could not. The crush of people made it impossible to catch any individual scent. He was watching the people around him like a predator watched prey he knows could gut him if he is not careful. His ears flickered like the wings of a hummingbird as he listed for any trace of Kagome's voice.

Miroku was silent as he watched Inuyasha. He could see that the hanyou was tracking something. Miroku watched the crowds looking for anyone who might pose a threat but it was impossible to tell. There were just too many people.

I wasn't long before the noise and smell of the crowds made Inuyasha ill. He was on high alert and his sensitive organs were stopped up and quickly becoming useless. Frustrated he leapt to a rooftop ignoring the cries of the few who saw him.

In the fresh breeze he could think again. He took a deep cleansing breath and tried to orient himself. He had been in the market district and the Something, he was beginning to think of it as sentient now, had been luring him south. He looked back down at the throng with a shudder and decided that he was going to take the high road.

Inuyasha jumped the gaps between buildings with ease, forgetting about the earthbound Miroku. He dodged annoyed home owners wealthy enough to have rooftop vistas as he made his way south to the poorer districts. For a town on the edge of the Wall it was surprisingly big.

He paused on the peak of a tiled roof with the air of a weathervane, his hair twisting in the wind. The Something was stronger now. He could almost feel it in the air. Slipping down the steep roof and landing lightly he cast around, sniffing, listening. The Something was practically shouting at him. He took a tentative step forward and yelped, leaping into the air like a startled cat when his bare foot brushed a crackle of electricity in the cobbles. He glanced around surreptitiously to see if anyone had witnessed his startle. The alley was empty.

Cautiously Inuyasha reached out with a finger and touched the cobblestones that had shocked him. They buzzed and sparked. He grinned.

He recognized the energy. Kagome. She was right below him, he knew it. Sango had not made it past the Wall. He patted the stones affectionately and he heard, not with his ears but more with his youkai, a rumble of welcome tinged with worry and urgency. The Dragon was awake and waiting for him. That made his gleeful. The Dragon was ready to fight alongside him to destroy Kagome's kidnappers.

"I am coming," he said to the Dragon, "And we will make them pay."

* * *

><p>Sango was a nervous wreck. She had successfully kidnapped her childhood friend, left the man she was beginning to find tolerable, and was now almost back to that man who felt like living poison. She was not in a good mood. The only thought that sustained was of her brother and freeing him.<p>

She glanced over not hiding her disgust for the two men who had spirited her and Kagome away from the castle. They were revolting. The fish man and the beautiful one; she reviled both equally and intensely. Kagome had been blessedly unconscious when the Thunder Brothers had carried them both to the Wall. It had not only cut their traveling time down to hours instead of weeks but it also left no scent trail for Inuyasha. Sango had still hated every millisecond of it.

It was they who had forced Sango's hand. She had been dragging her feet and spending time with Miroku instead of gathering Intel and watching Inuyasha.

Sango felt a sob choke her as she thought of Miroku. That man was a perverted scoundrel. He was a conniving scallywag too smart for his own good. Surely he was a worm among men. But…but…he was also unfailingly kind and gentle. Yet at the same time strong. He…he…Oh God she loved him.

What had she done?

Her brother, she reminded herself, her brother needed her. That did not stop her from feeling like shit. She never wanted for any of this to happen. Sango steeled herself against such negative thoughts. She still had to hand Kagome over to Naraku. She shuddered. The prospect made her feel sick. All she wanted was to be in Miroku's arms with Kohaku by her side.

She was so scared and so alone.

* * *

><p>When Miroku caught up with Inuyasha the hanyou was peering into windows. Miroku watched him as Inuyasha jumped from window to window looking inside and sniffing. His ears were twitching like mad and he was growling softly the entire time. On his last jump he had left claw marks in the wood.<p>

"What are you doing," Miroku asked, his lazy tone hiding his frustration.

"Hunting," Inuyasha mumbled distractedly, "She is here. I can feel it."

"Sango too?"

Inuyasha did not answer but continued to search.

"Where is she," Miroku asked, shifting impatiently.

Inuyasha pointed to the cobbles below the horses hooves. Miroku dismounted and ran a hand over the stones.

"A basement perhaps," he mused and sighed in frustration. It was getting dark. There was no way Miroku could be of any use at the moment. He stood and winced when his spine popped. The horse may be youkai but humans were not meant to ride from dawn until dusk.

He knew that he was in for a wait while Inuyasha puzzled out which building the underground room belonged to so Miroku paced up and down the alley. He stretched and readied himself for the fight to come. Whether he was going to have to confront both Kagome's kidnappers and Inuyasha remained to be seen. He was not going to allow Inuyasha to hurt Sango.

Inuyasha was so close. Close enough that the Dragon was actually communicating with his youkai. Inuyasha was tempted just to rip up the whole street to hell with the consequences, and in his youth he would have. However, battle had tweaked his mind more towards strategy. Sure he loved to power through problems with a violent single mindedness, who didn't? But Kagome's life was in the balance and he could not afford to be careless.

So, methodically he investigated all of the surrounding buildings until he had it narrowed down to two. Both had faint traces of both Sango and Kagome laced with a foul odor that could only be minor youkai. One was a trap and one held Kagome.

"Miroku," Inuyasha dropped down beside the human startling him.

"Holy Buddha," he squeaked, "Don't do that Inuyasha! What did you find?"

Inuyasha's grin was lost in the dark but Miroku could hear it in his voice. "They are either in the bordered up bakery or the merchant's vacation home." Inuyasha pointed to two buildings on opposite ends of the alley. "One is a decoy."

Miroku pondered the possibilities. "Is the merchant currently in residence?"

"Nope. Long gone."

"Hm," Miroku walked over to poke around the outside of the bakery.

"Why don't I take the house and you take the bakery. One of us will be right," Inuyasha suggested.

Miroku frowned thoughtfully hiding his panic. He did not want Inuyasha to get to Sango before he did.

"No," he said, "Let's think about this logically. They are holding Kagome underground, right." Inuyasha nodded. Encouraged Miroku continued, "Then the building we want has a basement. I can tell you for certain that the bakery does not have a basement."

"How can you tell," Inuyasha looked at the bakery frowning.

"No windows," Miroku said, hitting on what had been nagging at him for the past ten minutes. "Whoever set the trap was not as clever as could have hoped."

Inuyasha shot him a feral grin, "Let's go get her then."

* * *

><p>Kagome was in agony. It was the pain that eventually brought her back to herself. The enclosed space was still unendurable but at least now she could think beyond her panic. Her writs hurt the worst. They were burning and throbbing and she thought she was going to be sick.<p>

_Are you well. Heart of my heart_, the Dragon's voice in her ear was soothing.

She tried to speak aloud but her throat seized up and she began to cough. She could not stop the raw and painful hacking explosions for a long time. When she could finally breathe again she used her mind to communicate to the Dragon.

_I am not fine but I am not dying_, was all she could manage to say.

_He is here_, the Dragon crooned happily, _So close. I feel him._

There was only one 'him' the Dragon could be referring to, Inuyasha. Kagome's heat swelled with relief the constricted in fear.

_He is going to slaughter my kidnappers_, she realized.

_Yes_, growled the Dragon, _Unfair for him to meet out our justice._

The Dragon sounded petulant at the prospect of not being able to slice up their abductors and Kagome scowled.

_I don't want him to hurt Sango_, she said, _She was as much of a victim as I._

_She hurt you_, the Dragon's voice held no sympathy for Sango, _She stole you away, worried our mate, and hurt you. She deserves to die._

_He is not our mate_, Kagome said, _and Sango is my friend, and as such, yours too. She is part of our Doom. We cannot see her killed._

The Dragon rumbled disagreeably.

_She only did this to save her brother_, Kagome insisted, _We have to help her not punish her. Please say that you are on my side in this._

The Dragon hissed and paced and finally said, _I am always on your side, heart of my heart._

_Thank you, fire in my soul,_ Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, _Now, we have to get to Sango first. How can I break these ropes._

_You are strong when clear headed_, the Dragon said, _You must concentrate on me and let my strength become yours. Breathe._

Kagome took a deep slow breath and felt the Dragon's power flow into her in a small trickle. Strength flushed through her veins and she braced herself pulling her arms until the rope snapped.

_It would have been nice to know I could do that earlier_, Kagome rubbed her wrists wincing.

_You were not in your right mind_, the Dragon said, Some of it was drugs and the rest instinct.

_Let's go and find Sango_, she stood and promptly fell over. Her legs were as useful to her a wet noodles. _Ouch._

The Dragon touched her nonexistent nose to Kagome's forehead. Suddenly Kagome was Dragon though not quite. She was not in Dragon shape; it could not fit in this dark little room, but she could feel claws on the tips of her fingers and the brush of wings flexing behind her. Kagome stood and faced the door ready to claw it to pieces.

The door opened and light flooded the room. Kagome blinked and the glare was gone. A shape stood in the doorway. A shape as familiar to her as her own.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said sounding awed and relieved.

Kagome let out a painful sob and lunged at him. Inuyasha did not flinch from her strange form but instead held her close, nose buried in her neck breathing in her scent.

"Sango," was what Kagome wanted to say but changing shape had not healed her injuries. Her throat was still raw and useless. Inuyasha must have sensed the reason for her distress because leaned his forehead against hers reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he said and she melted at the sound of his voice, "We haven't found Sango yet but I will kill her for you."

Kagome stiffened in his arms and pulled away horrified. A scream made Kagome jump and Inuyasha's ears prick straight up.

"Found her," he growled, his eyes lighting up with murderous intent, and took off up the stairs. Kagome followed him frantic with fear for her friend.

They burst into the room at the top of the stairs and bowled headlong into a battle field.

Miroku was a blur as he fended off two youkai intent on rending him limb from limb. Sango's scream had not been of fear but a battle cry. She had thrown herself into the fray in Miroku's defense. Despite this the youkai were clearly winning.

Inuyasha launched himself at the nearest youkai and grappled him to the floor then was thrown back through a wall as the youkai shocked him with lighting. Kagome swiped at the lighting youkai and blood flew. She pounced on him before he had time to recover himself and let the Dragon take over. The Dragon savaged the youkai. Brutally, bloodily. Kagome did not feel one ounce of pity for this fowl smelling creature as it screamed, he smelled like decay and cold and spiders. The lighting it tried to throw at her sparked along her skin but did no damage. It was over quicker than the Dragon would have liked but she left the cooling corps in search of another victim. Inuyasha had dispatched the other youkai and was advancing on Miroku and Sango.

Miroku stood defiantly in front of Sango trying to protect her.

"Inuyasha, stop," he demanded, his voice strong but his face as white as milk.

Inuyasha picked Miroku up and tossed him out of the way. He stalked up to Sango, who did not even try and defend herself, and lifted her by the throat. Kagome was at his side in an instant.

_Release her_, the Dragon said. Kagome put a hand on his arm.

"No," his voice was thick with rage and unrecognizable, "She will die."

Sango was turning blue and began to struggle out of pure instinctual desperation to breathe.

_Don't do it_, _Chosen_, the Dragon purred soothingly, _It would hurt us if you killed her._

Inuyasha glanced at her with eyes that were blood red and an ora that was almost pure youkai. Kagome did not back down. She met his eyes and bared her teeth while exposing her throat. A mix of signals the conveyed that she respected his dominance but also reminded him that it was she who was the most powerful of the two of them. Yet it was still a request, a strongly worded request.

Inuyasha leaned over to lick her neck from collar bone to chin. Kagome shuddered in pleasure. Inuyasha inhaled her arousal and dropped Sango transferring his grip to Kagome's shoulders, his sharp claws picking her. He buried his nose in her neck and nibbled gently on her skin. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he bit down on the mark he had given her, her knees went weak and her body throbbed in need and recognition.

_My mate_, she realized in her heart what she had known in her soul. The Dragon rumbled in her belly and Kagome brought up Inuyasha's face and kissed him sinking her claws into his chest. He was trembling as she ever so gently raked the ghosts of the scars she had given him. Their tongues danced and they battled each other with teeth and lips. Each fighting for the upper hand and both moving together, inhaling each other.

_At last_, the Dragon moaned.

Kagome echoed her and for once they were truly one being.

* * *

><p>AN

New Chapter in the wings. Review, even if you only what to yell at me. I can take it.


End file.
